Just Friends
by LadyLinus
Summary: Sequel to For A Friend. It's a year after Ash and Misty's accident and he's still dealing with her amnesia, which is only harder when she gets engaged to Jordan.
1. Chap 1 reduex

**Chapter 1**

She was a vision, a breath taking beauty. She looked heavenly in her flowing white gown as she walked towards him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her or wipe the grin off of his face. It wasn't a huge dress; it was simple and elegant, plain white with just a little bit of lace. A halter top kept her looking sexy while the long veil made it more appropriate. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and he could just barely see the blues in her eyes through the thin white lace.

"Ash?" She asked pulling the veil away from her face, "What do you think?"

Ash broke out of his trance and glanced around the room. It was pink and girly and he was sitting on a heart shaped seat. Why would any self respecting man find himself in a place like this? Ash liked to blame the eyes, they were what really roped him in, but the protruding lower lip didn't help matters.

"Isn't there a girl you could have brought here with you?" he asked too afraid to answer her question.

"Oh, everyone has already seen it." She said twirling in front of the full length mirror.

"Who's everyone?" he leaned back onto his elbows; he had to admit for a very feminine chair, it was comfortable.

"My sisters, May, your mom, Brock, Tracey, Prof Oak…" Misty ticked them off one by one on her fingers.

"So if all of these people have seen your dress, why am I here?"

She finally stopped admiring herself and looked at him, "I want to know what you think of this dress. You are my best friend and the only person I can trust to tell me if I look horrible. So please, what do you think?"

Ash stood and began to circle Misty deep concentration showing on his face. Her heart raced as she watched him, waiting for his verdict. Finally he stopped and smiled at her, "You look gorgeous Misty, Jordan's a lucky guy."

She squealed and leapt toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hesitated slightly but hugged her back loosely.

"I'm so glad that you like it!" She turned to look at their reflection in the mirror, Misty in her wedding dress with her arms wrapped around Ash. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed the sadness in her friend's eyes. She would have seen the way that he distanced himself from appearing too intimate with her. She wasn't watching that, all she saw was herself, in her wedding dress.

"This is it. The perfect dress," she sighed, "I knew bringing you was a good idea!"

"Glad to be of service, now can we go? I'm losing testosterone as we speak." Ash joked pushing away from her and going back to his seat.

Misty rolled her eyes and groaned, "Yeah, yeah. Just let me get changed and we'll go."

"You promised lunch!" Ash called after her, but she ignored him. Once he was sure she was gone, he leaned back putting his hands over his face.

Why? Why did she have to bring him here of all places. No one was thrilled that Misty had accepted Jordan's proposal, but if anyone had a reason it was Ash. It had been a year since the accident and while the scars and bruises had healed, Misty's memory had not. She still didn't remember marrying Ash, and Ash still hadn't told her. He did manage to have the marriage annulled without anyone figuring it out. Well, except Brock who found the picture and was still trying to get Ash to tell her everything. He thought that if Ash made some grand romantic gesture, Misty would realize that she loves him and not Jordan. Although Ash was sure he would be hit.

It wasn't so bad, really, to watch the girl you were in love with marry someone else. See, just then Ash almost convinced himself. Truly, it was getting easier. He just had to keep reminding himself that kissing, touching, or holding Misty would not end well for him. Sometimes he'd even snap his fingers at Pikachu so that he would send an electric shock throughout his body. Still he could put himself through the worse pain and it wouldn't keep those thoughts out of his head.

Love wasn't something you could argue with. His mother told him that when he was younger. She said it whenever she read him a bedtime story where the hero would go through great trials and tribulations for a girl. One he had particular issue with was The Little Mermaid. Not the fluffy Disney version, the original. Where the mermaid falls for the human prince and gives her tongue to the Sea witch in exchange for legs. The mermaid is told that she will be human until the morning after the prince marries another woman then she will turn to sea foam. The prince did marry someone else and although she had the chance, the mermaid couldn't kill him so she turned to sea foam.

_"Why?" He argued every time his mother read it, "Why would she give up all that stuff for him? She __could have lived with her family, or she could have killed him and she wouldn't have died."_

"Because, Ash, she was in love."

This answer never satisfied him, "But why? He didn't even love her back? She could have found someone else!"

"That's not love, Ash. Love is feeling the same way no matter what, even when the odds are stacked against you. You can't argue with love."

She said it again when he was older, when he walked into the house after an argument with Misty. They were teased a lot when they were younger; everyone thought they were made for each other. Sadly, his mother was one of those people. So, upon seeing her only child stomp into the kitchen and flop down at the breakfast bar, she laughed a little to herself.

"What did she say this time?" Delia asked setting a glass of milk down in front of Ash.

"How did you know it was Misty?" Ash looked up at his mother, stunned.

"She's the only person I've ever seen put you in this mood. Not even your arguments with Gary got you this upset."

Ash drank the milk then set his glass down and sighed, "She was teasing me about my skills as a trainer. She's so mean! I wish she would just go away!"

_"No you don't."_

"Yes I do! I wish she would leave me alone."

"Ash, I know you may not realize it now, but if Misty was to ever leave you, you'd be very sad."

"No I wouldn't. I'd finally get some peace, I'm sure I'd be a lot smarter. Everything would be better if Misty was gone."

"Ash, if Misty wasn't there, pushing you to be better, would you even try?"

"Huh?" His brown eyes looked at her in confusion.

"Yes, Misty teases you but she does it because she loves you. You two are best friends, she pushes you to be better and you are because she pushes you. Do you understand?"

"I…I guess I do…but Misty loves me?"

"Yes, she loves you like you love Pikachu. And like you love her right back."  
Ash opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it again and sighed.

"See, you can't argue with love." Delia smiled as Ash got down from the chair and ran back outside.

Those words had never seemed true to Ash until he lost Misty. You can't argue with love. He watched her now coming out of the dressing room in her clothes, teal shirt with a white skirt and matching flats. Her leather designer bag slung over her shoulder.

She smiled as she caught his eyes, "Ready to go?"

"I was ready before we got here," He smiled back as she linked arms with him and they walked out the door.

The two friends slid their sunglasses over their eyes as they reached the sidewalk in Saffron City. It was busy, almost overly so considering that it was a Tuesday afternoon. Ash blinked a few times in the bright sunlight before he felt Misty's hand grasp his own and he was pulled into the crowd.

"Misty, where are you taking me?" He asked catching up to her quickly.

"I saw this cute little diner on our way in, I figured it would be good for lunch." She called back.

"Cute? Why do girls feel the need to describe everything with the word cute?" he mumbled.

"Because it's what most everything is!" She laughed surprising him.

They ran the rest of the short distance in silence, composing themselves when they reached the diner.

Ash and Misty slid into the cool vinyl booths and scanned the menus. Neither one of them spoke to the other. He seemed extremely interested in the options the menu gave him, while she glanced around at all the movie paraphernalia on the walls.

"Are you guys ready to order?" the tired looking waitress asked walking up to their tables. Both of them were silently thankful for their small hometowns, where you didn't get overworked waitresses too tired to fake a smile.

"Sure, I'll have the chicken Caesar salad with a diet coke please," Misty smiled over at Ash who cleared his throat.

"Can I get two cheeseburgers, an extra side of fries, and a chocolate malt?" he asked.

The waitress glanced from Ash to Misty with a smirk. Ash's face turned a little pink while Misty giggled.

"Actually, can I get a chocolate malt too, and a side of fries?" she grinned as their waitress rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You did have to do that, you should know by now that I don't care what people think of my eating habits," he smiled leaning back into the seat.

"I know that, but every time I go out with my sisters or Jordan I always feel like I should be watching what I eat. I know that I don't really need to, but I just feel like I should. I can be myself around you," she leaned forward resting her elbows on the table, "I have a confession to make, showing you the dress wasn't the only reason I asked you to spend the day with me in Saffron City."

He looked up at her, his heart pounding in his throat. What could she possibly have to tell him? Her face was starting to turn pink, was she having second thoughts about the wedding? Has she been recalling some of her memories?

"I know that you aren't happy that I'm getting married," she started with a sigh.

"Misty, it's not the fact that you're getting married that I'm not happy about. It's the man that you're marrying."

"I know, I know. No one likes him, but I'm telling you, he's changed!"

"How do you know that he's changed? You don't even remember what he was like before!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Ash regretted them. That wasn't fair to Misty, he was just frustrated.

She looked down at the table and sighed, "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I know I don't remember what happened after the accident, but I know how you were before that, before the parts that I can't remember," she looked back up at him, into his eyes and Ash swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "You used to like Jordan. I understand that there are things you remember that I don't and that affected your opinion of him. But I'm a smart girl; don't you think that if I can find it in my heart to forgive him, you can too? For me?"

Ash hesitated, but shook his head, "I can't. There's too much. But if you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

"And that's all you can give me?"

"Isn't it enough? No matter how much I don't like the guy I will still be sitting in the front pew among your best friends and family smiling as you marry him."

"I wish it was more. I wish you were happy about who I was marrying," Misty grumbled as the waitress brought their food.

They ate in silence, grateful for the distraction until Misty suddenly slammed down her fork.

"Dammit, Ash!" She exclaimed, "What happened between us that I don't remember?"

His heart stopped, "Wha-what? Nothing happened; I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jordan and I were talking a few nights ago and he joked about you being angry that I was marrying him. He said there's, like, sexual tension between us," she said as his face turned pink, "I told him he was being ridiculous, but then the more I thought about it, the more I realized that he was right."

"You think there's sexual tension between us?" he asked trying to compose himself.

"Well, maybe not sexual. But just tension, did we get into a fight? Cuz I was thinking that might have happened, maybe you and I fought about something and we weren't friends anymore. But, because of the accident, you've been pretending so that you wouldn't have to tell me the truth," her expression was so fearful but he couldn't help but smile in relief, "because if we aren't friends anymore it's fine, you don't have to pretend."

"Misty, if we weren't friends, why would we have been in the same car on our way to lunch with everyone else? Why would we have still lived together?" he laughed a little, "There was no fight, there's no tension."

"Yes there is!" she protested. When Ash didn't say anything, she continued, "You never look at me anymore. I mean you look in my direction, but you always see through me. If we're in a group you go out of your way not to talk to me and if we're alone you find a way to surround us with people," Misty looked near tears.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ash lied, "I don't act differently around you, and if I do, it's not on purpose. Are you sure you're not just hormonal?"

She looked him dead in the eye, "You never call me 'Mist' anymore."

He froze, how was he going to talk his way out of this one? Of course he didn't call her 'Mist'. Her nickname conveyed a closeness that he was trying so hard to get rid of, "I-I guess I didn't notice. I never plan calling you Mist or Misty; it's just whichever slips out."

"Ash, I'm getting married in a month. I want to know that when I do, I'm not going to lose you. You've been my best friend for over half of my life. If we're drifting apart now, when we still live together… What's going to happen when I move out and am married?" She asked.

He sighed; part of him was hoping that they would rely on each other less once she married Jordan. It would make things easier on him to have her away. Though the other part felt the same way she did, he didn't want to lose his best friend either, "Misty, Mist… You're twenty-seven years old; don't you think that you can make it on your own?"

"That's not what I'm asking! I want to know that I'm not going to be shut out because I'm married to someone you don't like! Even after I get married, I still want to go out and do things with you. I don't want us to get so far away from each other that we aren't friends."

"That's not going to happen. You moved back to Cerulean City and I traveled to God-knows-where and we were still as close as ever. You being married won't change that, but we probably won't hang out as often because you will be married," He faked a smile hoping that she would buy it.

She narrowed her eyes slightly but went back to eating.

"So, what's the plan when we're done here?" He asked going back to his own food.

"Umm, I didn't really have a plan. Is there anything you want to do?" She asked innocently looking at him.

I want you to marry me instead of Jordan, he thought, but what he said was, "Not really. I don't have any shopping to do or anything like that."

"Then maybe we should just go home, I have some wedding stuff I should probably do…" she trailed off.

"…Yeah, I promised Mom I'd help her with some yard work this week," he sighed.  
She nodded somewhat sadly and stabbed her fork into her salad.

*****  
_"You forgot to do the dishes again," Misty groaned upon hearing her roommate's footsteps behind her._

"I didn't forget, I'm only just now getting home," Ash laughed dropping his stuff on the floor and coming up beside her, "Besides, it's very domestic when you do the dishes, I kind of like it."

"Oh, really?" she scooped up a handful of soapy water and flung it at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed doing the same to her, thus starting a war. The two giggled and laughed as they soaked each other and the kitchen floor.

Finally Ash decided to turn the hose on her, causing her to shriek and run up to him, trying to get it out of his hands. Amidst the struggle, Ash kissed her. Misty felt herself growing dizzy with the intoxicating combination of his smell and taste. It was obvious now that the battle had been abandoned as he lifted her up onto the counter, their lips still connected.

Hands were everywhere as they explored each others bodies. She moaned and struggled to unbutton his jeans. For the first time, Ash pulled away.

"Here?" he asked.

"Why not? It's not all that different from our first time…" she grinned kissing him again.

He chuckled, "You mean our first couple times."

"Mmhmm, that was a good night," she pulled his wet t-shirt over his head.  
_  
"That it was, but on the counter just seems so…unsanitary…"_

"Well if you would quit whining and take your pants off I just might let you reenact the first time." She laughed as he lifted her up and set her back down on the floor.

Misty sat up in shock; her heart was racing as she tried to catch her breath. She looked to her side and saw Jordan sleeping peacefully.

Was that a dream? She wondered, but it seemed so real. Almost as if she could still feel his lips against hers and his body hovering just an inch away.

Trying to shake the feeling, she stood up and walked quietly to the bathroom. She was still shaking as she turned on the water and splashed it on her face. There was no way she was going back to sleep tonight, so she decided to take a hot bath. Misty turned the tap and let the steaming water fill the bathtub. She slid her silky nightgown over her head and stepped into the water.

These dreams were becoming more and more concerning. It wasn't as if she had never had a dream about Ash, and some of the ones she had as a teen were much more graphic than these. It was that they seemed to be coming more frequently as the days went by, and they followed a particular storyline.

She sank deeper, letting the water cover more of her. It was odd, not all of the dreams had to do with sex, sometimes they were sitting on the couch watching TV. Either way it was unfamiliarly intimate. She couldn't figure it out, Jordan and she had fun together. They liked each other. He still satisfied her. So why was it that as she came closer and closer to their wedding day, she thought about Ash?

He was starting to bother her. She knew that no one liked the fact that she was marrying Jordan, but he was being the worst about it. He always made sure that he was gone whenever Jordan came over. He hadn't paid any interest in the wedding. He was being a brat and she couldn't figure out why.

Groaning her irritation, she got out of the now cold bath water and put on her robe. She quietly tip toed out of her bedroom and out into the dark hallway. That was when she noticed that there was a light on downstairs. It was three-thirty, what was Ash doing awake?

Misty reached the bottom stair and saw him sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. He looked up at her and they silently stared for just a second.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Uh-uh, mind if I join you?" she gestured to the chair across from him.

"Not at all," he stood and poured another glass of milk. Setting it in front of her, he sat down and pushed the cookies toward the middle, "I promise I won't tell Jordan."

She smiled as she took a cookie and tore it in half, "So, why are you up?"

"Same reason as you," he answered before taking a bite.

She froze; he was having crazy dreams about her? Then she remembered what he had asked when she first came down, "Oh, why can't you sleep?"

"Just something on my mind."

They were both silent for a few moments, chewing thoughtfully. Misty swallowed, "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really," he said filling up his glass.

She sighed, "Is this how we are now?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You used to tell me everything. We used to stay up all night, just talking. Now I can't get more that a few sentences out of you."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever it is that's bothering you! I know that you share with Brock! What makes us so different?" She exclaimed.

"I don't talk to you because it's uncomfortable. But if you really feel that you have to know what's bothering me, it's a girl. Okay?"

"Why is that uncomfortable? I'm a girl; I'm a hell of a lot better than Brock to talk to! So tell me, what's your problem?" She leaned back into the chair looking at him expectantly.

"It doesn't matter, it's over!" he groaned.

"Obviously not, if you're still thinking about her." Misty snapped.

"I don't want to discuss this with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't help me! And because you're engaged and I know that anything I say will be brought back to Jordan! You want to know the real reason why I don't talk to you? Because last time I tried to open up to you, you told Jordan and it was a big joke between the two of you. I'm not here to be your source of entertainment!" Ash's voice rose.

Misty didn't say anything right away. Of course, no wonder he didn't want to talk to her about girls. Last time he told her that he broke up with someone because of something shallow and she had teased him. Not only that, she had told Jordan and he had teased Ash as well. She had to think of a way to earn his trust back, "Lately I've been having sex dreams about you!" The words exploded out of her mouth before she had the chance to think about it. Her cheeks turned red as her eyes met Ash's.

He raised an eyebrow slowly as a faint blush spread across his cheeks, "You've what?"

"For the last month or so…I've been having dreams about you and me. Sometimes they're harmless, but sometimes…"

"Sometimes we have sex?" He asked, the corners of his lips turning up into a slight smile.

"Yes. That's why I'm awake now. I had one of those dreams tonight."

"One of the harmless ones?"

"No."

"One of the sex ones…?" His smile grew as she realized that he was teasing her.

"Yes!" She exhaled loudly, "Now can we please move on to why you're up?"

"Not yet, I have just one more question."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes, daring him to tease her.

"Was I any good?"

"Ash!"

He started to laugh, "No seriously, Jordan or me? Who's better?"

Her expression turned serious, "I can't answer that honestly."

"Why not? Ashamed that you're about to marry someone so inadequate?"

"No, all I have to compare Jordan to is Dream Ash. I can't compare a real person to a dream one."

"So compare Dream Ash to Dream Jordan."

"I can't."

"Why?" He grinned, "Do you not dream about Jordan?"

"That's not it! But Dream Jordan is based on Real Jordan, so it would be the same as comparing Real Jordan to Dream Ash," she sat back thoughtfully chewing her bottom lip, "There's really only one way to solve this."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We're going to have to sleep together."

"What?" The smile dropped from his face.

She stood and walked over to him. His body tensed as she sat on his lap and began to caress the back of his neck, "It's the only way to answer your question fairly. Don't worry, Jordan's a heavy sleeper. You can pull out all your best moves and we won't wake him up."

"M-Misty?" He didn't know what to say or do. If she was offering, it was going to take all he could to decline. But really, who said he had to decline…if indeed she was offering. Ash didn't have time to decide as her face broke into a smile and she began to giggle.

"Oh, Ash! You are just way too easy!" She laughed.

He hesitantly joined in, "Get offa me!" he exclaimed shoving her slightly.

"I'm sorry, I had to," she went back to her own seat still giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. So I guess the dream thing was a joke too?" He laughed.

"Oh, no, that actually happened. I really have been dreaming about us."

"Oh…"

"It's weird huh? Do you have dreams about me?"

He paused; he could tell her the truth. He could tell her that she was all he ever thought about. She was the lead in every day dream and fantasy. Any girl that ever approached him was instantly compared to her.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I've had dreams about you. I think its normal, when you're as close to someone as we are."

"That's good. I was worried that something was wrong with me," she sighed in relief.

Ash crossed his arms over his chest, "You know, as hard as it may be for you to believe, some women find me desirable. It's not weird to want me. It's weird not to."

"That's because they don't know you as well as I do, all they see is the surface."

"There's nothing wrong with me! I may not be perfect, but at least I don't cheat. My mother raised me better than that."

"That's not fair, Jordan made a mistake. I forgave him. Even you, the almighty Ash have made mistakes!" She exclaimed, her voice rising slightly.

"Yes, I've made mistakes. But nothing like that, you may not remember how it felt, but we were all there while you dealt with your broken heart. We all watched you pick up the pieces, how do you know he's not cheating on you now?"

"Because I trust him!"

"Once a cheater, always a cheater."

Misty slammed her palms down on the table, pushing herself up, "What do you even know? You've never been in a meaningful relationship in your life! You flit from girl to girl like they're all some conquest. Whoever this girl is that's keeping you awake, she's better off without you!" She pushed the chair in and started towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed."

Ash watched her walk away chewing thoughtfully on his cookie. _She probably is better off._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Misty stood at the counter pouring chips into a bowl. She could hear her friends talking and laughing from the living room.

"Alright, so 2 beers and a diet Coke?" Ash's voice grew louder as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, need any help?" he asked walking up behind her.

"No, I think I got it," she turned to face him.

Ash pushed her back against the counter smiling as he kissed her.

"What?" Ash asked.

Misty blinked a few times staring at Ash. He was standing in front of the open refrigerator, unopened bottles in his hands; "Huh?" she asked clearing her throat.

"You said my name," he raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Did I?" she turned quickly back to her junk food; feeling her face turn red.

"Well…kinda. It only sort of sounded like my name. It was like you sighed my name," he thought setting the drinks on the counter then leaning against it, watching her.

"Why would I sigh your name?"

"That's what I was wondering."

They both stood on opposite sides of the kitchen, neither sure of what to say next.

"Hey!" Ash and Misty were interrupted as Jordan walked into the kitchen. He was dressed more casually than usual, in a blue dress shirt and khakis, "Sorry I'm late."

Ash gripped the edge of the counter tighter as Jordan leaned down and kissed Misty.

"Don't be ridiculous, we haven't even started the movie yet," she smiled, "Will you help me carry the food out there?"

"Sure," he reached over and grabbed two of the bowls.

"Oh, let Ash know what you want to drink," she called over her shoulder.

"I'll just have whatever you're having," Jordan grinned.

"As usual," Ash grumbled as he grabbed another beer from the fridge.

Brock reclined slightly in the overstuffed leather chair. Although the movie was one that he had been looking forward to seeing, he couldn't help but be interested in the other people in the room. Drew and May played the part of an old couple, sitting in the same chair but not interacting, instead paying close attention to the movie.

On the couch though, were Ash, Misty and Jordan, with Misty sitting between the two men.

Poor Ash was subjected to listening to Misty and Jordan's giggles and whispers. He was leaning away from them, drumming his fingers on the armrest. Every so often, he would look down sadly. Brock could tell that Ash didn't want to be there, but stomping upstairs would cause unwanted attention.

He couldn't begin to imagine how Ash was feeling, especially as the wedding drew closer. From what Brock had been told, Jordan was over all the time. Ash thought that Misty hoped by forcing them to spend time together Ash would love Jordan again. For reasons unknown to Misty, it wasn't going to work.

Ash looked up, catching Brock's eye and giving him a questioning look.

'Tell her,' Brock mouthed nodding slightly at Misty.

Ash shook his head violently then turned back to the movie, avoiding further conversation. Brock however, wasn't done.

He could see why Ash hadn't told Misty about their love affair. Not only would it be confusing for her, but Ash himself wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. The thought that Misty might tell him no and marry Jordan anyway was enough to terrify Ash into keeping his secret. Still, he wished that Ash would tell Misty, he was sure that if he did things would be different and maybe they wouldn't have to pretend to be happy about Misty's fiancé.

It was strange to think that the boy Brock knew to be fearless was afraid. Not only that, he was afraid of a girl, the same girl he had gone toe to toe with when he was a child. It was amazing how things could change.

The movie ended and everyone sat around talking, of course, it wasn't long before the topic turned to Misty and Jordan's upcoming nuptials.

"Can you believe you two are getting married in just a couple weeks?" May squealed.

"I know! It's almost unreal!" Misty sat back and sighed happily, "and it's such a relief to know that everything is done and ready."

"We can just sit back and relax until the big day," Jordan smiled wrapping his arm around Misty's waist.

"Speaking of, since you don't have a maid of honor…who's planning your bachlorette party?" May asked.

"Well. I am. And I already know what I want to do." Misty announced glancing at Ash.

"What is it? A male stripper? Lingerie shopping for the honeymoon? I really need to go lingerie shopping…"

"May!" Drew exclaimed his face coloring slightly.

"What? Lingerie means underwear, maybe it has nothing to do with you!" she rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed.

"Anyway," Misty said as their giggles died down, "I was thinking that Ash and I could spend the night watching movies and stuff."

"You want to spend your last night as a single woman with Ash?" May made a face, "No offense…"

"None taken," Ash had an odd expression on his face, "Why do you want to hang out with me?"

"Because you're my best friend and it will also be our last night as roomies. I think it's only right that we spend it together." She frowned slightly, "are you saying that you don't want to?"

"No, I can't deny the bride what she wants, it's just weird." he shrugged.

"It's not weird, it's fitting!" she protested.

"Whatever, if that's what you want to do I'll be there."

May watched with interest as Misty's lips turned into a slight pout. Her ocean blue eyes darkened a little and her posture drooped. Has Ash always had this affect on Misty? Now that she thought about it, has Ash always been that mean and indifferent? No one liked Jordan, that much was clear, but Misty's friends and family had taken it upon themselves to be civil for her sake. Ash however had not, and the more May thought about it the more she realized that he was meaner to Misty too. Was he punishing her for being engaged to Jordan? Why would he do that?

The more time May spent thinking the more she realized that she needed to talk to one of them about it, and Misty seemed like she'd be more willing to answer May's questions.

"Hey, Misty, what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked suddenly, interrupting the conversation her friends had previously been having.

Misty gave May an odd look and brushed a strand of pumpkin colored hair out of her face, "Nothing really…why?"

"I want to go to the mall, you should come with me!" May exclaimed.

"Uh, sure…why not?" Misty smiled as May clasped her hands together in excitement.

*****

Misty took her time perusing the racks at Victoria's Secret, May hadn't been kidding when she said that she needed lingerie. Although, it _was_ just underwear that she needed, nothing particularly sexy. It was odd, she and May had chatted about shallow things, the weather, contests May was thinking about entering, the Cerulean Gym, and while Misty could tell that there was something else on the younger woman's mind; she hadn't said anything yet.

"You know what?" Misty was startled by the brunette's sudden appearance in front of her, "I never would have pegged Jordan to be the kind of guy that would like this sort of stuff" May held up a transparent hot pink teddy as she raised an eyebrow at Misty, "I guess he always seemed a little more conservative than that."

Misty's face colored a little, "He is…I don't buy a lot of lingerie for him."

"Then why are you looking at this stuff? If your husband-to-be doesn't like it?"

"I don't know, I'm just looking." Misty began twirling a finger through her hair not sure why she was so uncomfortable.

"Is it for someone else?" May's eyes gleamed with the thought of good gossip, "You can tell me if it is. I'm really good at keeping a secret."

"Why would I buy someone else lingerie? That's a little weird…" Misty set the hanger back on the rack and moved to another, one full of basic white, black, and beige.

"You misunderstood me. Not for someone else…but for you and someone else." May followed not letting up.

"What?" Her cheeks were now a bright red as May continued.

"Is there something going on between you and Ash?"

"What? Why would you ask me that? Of course, there's nothing going on! I wouldn't have an affair, especially not so close to my wedding!" she exclaimed moving swiftly out of the store at May struggled with her bag to follow her.

"Okay, so maybe you're not sleeping together, but that doesn't mean that there's nothing," May said catching up to Misty's long strides, "Maybe it's a lack of sex…"

"Are you encouraging me to cheat on Jordan?" Misty stopped suddenly and turned to face May.

"Why not? He did it to you…" May mumbled. Misty rolled her eyes and started to walk away again.

"Wait! Misty!" May grabbed her arm and pulled Misty around to face her, "I'm sorry, but there's something going on, with you and Ash. And I just thought that maybe…"

"Maybe we were having a sordid affair? Well we're not!" Misty snapped. Her expression softened, "But…" she sighed and sank down onto a bench, "there is something. He's been moody with me lately; I don't know what I did to him."

May sat down next to her, a little disappointed that it wasn't something as juicy as an affair, "Do you think it has to do with the wedding?"

"I guess it has to, I know he doesn't like Jordan-"

"None of us do," May cut off.

"Regardless, it doesn't give him the right to act like such a jerk all the time. Doesn't he realize that these are the last few weeks we'll have to be together? I mean, I know that it's not as if we won't see each other, but once I'm married and out of the house, it won't be the same. I'm trying so hard to make the most of it and he's just pushing me away. It's like he's trying to get rid of me!" Misty's voice cracked as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

May's heart went out to her red-headed friend, she wasn't nearly as close to Ash but it was still hard to leave when they went their separate ways all those years ago, "Maybe…" she started not sure how to phrase her next sentence, "maybe he's pushing you away because he's just as upset about you leaving. Or maybe he's trying to make you mad at him so that you aren't as upset when you have to leave."

Misty forced out a laugh, "That's stupid."

May joined her by giggling, "I know, but that's Ash. All he ever thinks about is keeping his friends happy…but he doesn't always have the best way of going about it."

The older woman sighed and stood, "Well let's not think about Ash anymore and have some fun shopping."

"Hear hear!" May exclaimed jumping to her feet as well and rushing towards Bath & Body Works, "Oh! They're even having a sale!"

"They're always having a sale!" Misty laughed.

"I know! That's why I love them!" May immediately began opening every tester bottle smelling the perfume within.

Misty however marched right to the middle of the store, straight to the wall display filled with bottles and bottles of yellow tinted lotions and liquids. On the label of the bottle Misty picked was a pretty yellow flower. She flipped open the cap shutting her eyes as she breathed in the heavenly scent.

"Which one is that?" May asked walking over to her.

"Wild Honeysuckle. It's my absolute favorite." she smiled rubbing the lotion on her arms.

May leaned forward smelling the perfume, "Mmm that's really pretty."

"It's my favorite smell and my favorite flower." Misty nodded.

"Really? I never realized that you had a favorite flower."

"Mmhmm, my mother used to plant honeysuckle all around the outside of the gym. Now whenever I see or smell them, I think of her."

May smiled sadly, "I can't imagine losing my mom like you did. But I bet there's going to be a lot of honeysuckle at your wedding, to remind you that she's watching you."

Misty shook her head slightly, "No, Jordan wanted a very elegant wedding and the honeysuckle just didn't fit in. We're having lilies."

"Oh…well I guess you have to compromise on something like that."

"Yeah," Misty smiled but her tone was sad, "I think I'm hungry, what do you say to lunch?"

"Sounds great!" May grinned as she and Misty walked to the food court.

Once the women reached their destination, their expressions grew more and more dismayed as they glanced at the menus of all the different places to eat.

"None of this sounds good…" Misty sighed.

"You're telling me…I really want something fancier…like a good restaurant." May announced.

"Hmm…Olive Garden? It's just up the road."

May's bright blue eyes lit up, "That sounds delicious!" she exclaimed turning on her heels and walking towards the doors.

Thankfully, Misty and May just beat the lunchtime crowd and they were able to get a table right away. May's seat was facing the door so she was the first to notice Ash walk in with a pretty brunette.

"Hey, look who's here." She said pointing.

Misty turned and saw her friend and the girl. Her stomach tightened in an unfamiliar way but she smiled and waved at him.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed turning to say something to the girl then walking towards his friends, "I didn't know you guys were eating here."

"The mall food sounded gross, so we decided to have pasta." Misty smiled.

"And breadsticks!" May added.

"Mmhmm, why don't you guys join us? That way you won't have to wait for a table." Misty asked.

"That would be great if you don't mind." Ash said as Misty stood to move to the seat next to May.

"I'm Misty by the way," She smiled extending her hand to Ash's date, "Ash's absolute best friend in the whole world."

"And I'm May…I don't come with a title, but Ash seems to like me," May laughed introducing herself.

"I'm Becca, and I'm not really anything related to Ash." she giggled.

May and Misty took a moment to study Becca. She was pretty in a way that they could never hope to be. She had coffee colored hair that fell in curls down to the middle of her back and bright green eyes. Her skin was perfectly tanned, as if she had just come back from a tropical vacation.

As they all sat down around the table, Misty felt something strange. Becca was nice and funny, and they were all having a really good lunch but something wasn't sitting well with Misty. She chalked it up to something she ate that morning but in the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't a physical ailment.

***

Ash and Misty didn't see a lot of each other in the coming weeks, Misty was spending her time and Jordan's rather than he coming to her place and Ash seemed to go on more and more dates. May joked that he was trying to find someone to bring to the wedding. Brock knew that he was just keeping busy to stay away from Misty and not think about her upcoming marriage.

Tonight, though, was the night before the wedding and Misty's last night in their house. Ash had been dreading it for days, but he wasn't quite sure if it was the fact that she was leaving that upset him or that he had to spend the night with her alone.

After he and Becca ran into Misty and May for lunch May had pulled him aside and let him know that Misty was upset about leaving the house they had lived in together for years. She made him promise that he would be nice these last few weeks so that Misty had one less thing to worry about. He was making an effort; he went to the video store to pick out two movies they both agreed they wanted to see, though it took almost 2 hours for them to finally agree. Now he was changing into his pajamas as Misty popped the popcorn downstairs.

"Is that what you're wearing?" he heard her ask from his doorway.

He turned to face her and couldn't help but smile. Her orange hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was wearing flannel pink pjs with cartoon Horsea and Starmie on them. In her hand was a large bowl of popcorn and she had a package of M&Ms under her arm.

"Yes this is what I'm wearing, you told me I had to put on pajamas." he stated.

She scrunched up her nose at his sweatpants and t-shirt, "That's what you wear to bed?"

"No," he smiled walking past her to the hallway; "I don't generally wear much of anything to bed." he called up to her.

"That's for sparing me!" She yelled after him, "Oh, I made the margaritas but I couldn't carry the pitcher and cups up, will you bring it?"

"Up?" he asked turning to look at her, "I thought we were watching movies."

"We are, in your room." he gave her a questioning look so she went on, "I figure that I always fall asleep halfway through the second movie and I don't want to sleep on the couch the night before my wedding. Besides, we used to always watch movies in your room."

_That's because then I wasn't thinking about you like I am now. _He thought but sighed, "Alright, I'll bring it up, anything else while I'm down here?"

"Nope, I think I'm good."

A movie and a half later, Ash had to admit that he was having fun. Sure, alcohol was probably a large factor as the two of them had split 3 pitchers of margaritas, but he knew that he was genuinely having a good time. Like they used to, way before they dated.

Now, Misty was laying on the left side of his bed her eyelids drooping slowly as she watched the movie. They had been quiet for a long time, just watching the movie but now she felt the need to speak up.

"Ash?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for spending the night with me, it means a lot."

"No problem, I had a lot of fun." he smiled.

They fell into silence again as the movie continued to show a wedding scene. The bride walked happily down the aisle to her groom, friends and family smiling from the sides. Misty couldn't help herself from smiling along with it, and then she frowned.

"Ash?" this time she didn't wait for him to answer before continuing, "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

If he had had one more margarita or perhaps had been a little more tired, he would have told her the truth. He would have said that of course she was making a mistake because no matter how much Jordan had changed, he would never make her as happy as Ash could. But Ash was sober and awake enough that he could think of the best thing to say.

"Do _you_ think you're making a mistake?" he asked.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I know," he sighed and turned on his side to face her, "but the reality is that it's up to you. It isn't anyone else's life but your own. So if you think you're making a mistake maybe you are…"

She thought about what he said, "I don't know what I think…I think it just might be cold feet. I'm realizing lately that there are a lot of things I'll miss once I'm married, like doing things like this. Should I be more excited about what's to come than worried about what I'm giving up?"

"I don't know…I've never been…engaged." he said choosing his words carefully. He waited to hear her response only to see that she had fallen asleep.

Ash rolled over onto his back and shut his eyes to stop them from tearing up before falling into a troubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Misty walked up the sidewalk towards Jordan's condo. Surprising him with lunch was one of her favorite things to do, that and it gave him the perfect opportunity to pop the question. They'd been dating for a few years now and he'd been so secretive lately that she figured he must be getting ready to propose. _

_As she reached the door, she struggled, shifting the paper bag in her hands to get her key out of her purse. Once she got the door open, she stepped into the entryway not worrying about making her presence known since Jordan wouldn't be home for another half hour._

_Misty walked into the kitchen setting her bag on the counter and began to pull the food out. Homemade ravioli and garlic bread with a bottle of wine. She wasn't the best cook, but she spent the whole morning at Delia's learning how to make Jordan's favorite dish for him._

_As she pulled plates and wine glasses out of the cupboard, she thought she heard a noise come from the living room. Misty stopped and listened, she didn't hear anything so she continued setting up the food._

_She stopped again, that time she was sure she heard something. **Oh god, if there's some sort of intruder… **she thought as she walked slowly toward the living room._

_Her body froze in the doorway as she stared at the couch. There was Jordan, that much was clear and a woman. From there she didn't allow her mind to process what she was seeing before backing out of the room and running out of the house. Somehow she found herself in Ash's arms._

May and Daisy stood in the doorway of Ash's room watching Misty and Ash sleep. Her head was on top of his chest with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. His arm was loosely around her, resting on her shoulder.

"Aren't they cute?" May whispered.

Daisy nodded smiling, "They always have been, when they were younger, they were always very touchy feely. She was so infatuated with him then. I guess their puppy love just turned into a really close friendship."

"You know, I always thought they would end up together. Maybe they did too, and that's why they've been so weird lately." May commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Misty has been really clingy, and Ash has been a jerk. I think it's hitting them that Misty's getting married."

Daisy sighed, "Yeah, speaking of, we should probably wake her up." the blonde Sensational Sister walked over to the side of the bed Misty was on and shook her gently, "Misty," she sang, "wake up, you're getting married today."

Misty scrunched her face up and tightened her grip around Ash causing him to open his eyes slowly. When he saw May and Daisy he moved away from Misty so fast she woke up startled.

"Morning," she stretched as the two women laughed.

"Morning sleepyheads," Daisy giggled, "We brought your dress, and it's time to start getting ready little sister."

Ash had stood and was waiting patiently for the women to leave his room so he could shower. Misty got off the bed and pulled Ash into a hug surprising him at first but he loosened up and hugged her back.

"What was that for?" He asked when they broke apart.

"For everything you've ever done for me," she sighed, her eyes tearing up a little.

"Aw, Mist don't be like that, it's not like one of us is dying! You're just getting married," he said hugging her again, not sure if it was for her sake or his.

Her body began to shake as she sobbed into his chest. At a loss for what to do, May and Daisy went out into the hallway leaving Ash and Misty alone.

"Misty," he started, stroking her hair slightly, "Why are you so upset? The only thing that's going to change is that you won't live here. A bride shouldn't be crying like this on her wedding day."

"I don't know why, I'm just sad," she cried pulling away from him, "I guess I'm just emotional, we've been together so long…"

"I know, but you didn't cry like this when you had to go home and I kept traveling," he pointed out.

"That was different, we weren't this close then." she sniffled as she slowly stopped her tears.

"That's true, what about if I promise you that once a month we'll get together and do something?"

"Once a week," she told him.

"I don't think your husband would appreciate once a week, what about twice a month?" he bargained.

"Fine, but I want you to call me, a lot."

"Will do, but now you need to go get ready."

She breathed deeply and nodded, hugging him one last time before going to her own room where her two bridesmaids were waiting.

***

Sitting in her robe at her vanity, Misty stared at her reflection as Daisy brushed her hair and May applied her makeup. She wasn't sure what to think of her dream last night. It seemed so strange, and surreal, as if she was watching a TV show instead of someone's life. Then again, who's to say it was someone's life? For all she knew it was just a crazy dream. They would probably be able to tell her, May and Daisy, but the real question was, would they?

"How did I find out?" she asked aloud.

"Find out what?" May asked not stopping her task.

"That Jordan was cheating on me," they froze and exchanged a glance.

"Do you really wanna talk about it while you're getting ready to marry him? I mean, it's in the past and you've made it clear that you don't care." Daisy said.

"I don't care, but I still want to know," Misty protested.

Daisy sighed and sat on the end of Misty's bed facing her, "You walked in on him and the other woman."

"So I caught him myself? How?"

"You never completely told us," Daisy paused as she thought; "You went over to his place when you thought he wasn't home and you found him and whoever she was. You didn't yell or scream or confront him. Jordan didn't even know that you were there until he saw the food in the kitchen. You left and went to a park somewhere. You were really out of it, I'm glad Ash found you when he did or who knows what would have happened."

"Ash found me?" Misty asked with sudden interest, "Did I call him?"

"No, he was out doing something with Brock and he said he just felt like he needed to call you so he did and when you didn't answer your cell he got worried and went to find you, like he just knew something was wrong." May finished.

Misty smiled; comforted by the fact that Ash had played the part of her hero yet again.

"I'll tell you, he gave Jordan an earful too. I don't think I've ever seen Ash so mad." Daisy commented absentmindedly.

"Me either," May agreed as they went back to helping Misty get ready.

She watched them through the reflection in the mirror, thinking about her best friend in the next room.

***

Her hair was curled at the bottom, falling into pretty ringlets. May had lined her eyes with brown liner and the gold eye shadow made her eyes seem bluer. Misty had never ooked so pretty, and for the first time didn't quite feel like herself.

Brock and Ash were spending their last few moments with her before they had to take their seats in the pew.

Daisy walked forward and helped fasten the veil on Misty's head.

"How do I look?" she asked twirling in front of her friends.

"Gorgeous." Brock smiled.

They both stared expectantly at Ash whose attention never left Misty.

"Ash?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh…you look stunning," he faked a smile as she went to hug Brock.

"Congratulations," Brock whispered.

"Thank you, and thanks for being here."

"Misty," Brock held her at arms length looking right into her eyes, "No matter how we feel about the person you choose to spend the rest of your life with, Ash and I will always be there to support you. We love you, you know."

"I know, I love you guys too. You're like the brothers I never had," she leaned forward and kissed Brock's cheek.

"Hey, Misty. It's almost time." May announced walking into the room looking pretty in her pale yellow dress.

"Oh, okay." Misty suddenly became flustered as she primped in front of the mirror.

"We better go sit down," Brock said placing his hands on Ash's shoulders.

The younger man nodded slowly and began to walk out into the church.

Misty, May, and Daisy stood just outside the door to the church waiting for their cue to walk. Misty was tired of being a bride already, everyone was fussing over her and she really just wanted this whole day to be over. Was that wedding jitters? To want so badly to be done with the wedding?

She began to shake as she heard the string orchestra start up and May and Daisy began to line up as the ushers opened the big doors. Misty hated the sound of the violins playing, she had wanted a piano but Jordan thought that this would be more elegant. Of course, since Jordan and his family were paying for the wedding he usually got what he wanted. Misty had shrugged it off in the planning stages but now resented it. Wasn't the wedding supposed to be the bride's day?

Her hands tightened around the bouquet as the wedding march began to play.

"This is it," she said aloud taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself.

As she walked slowly down the aisle she looked around at all the people in the pews who stood to watch her. She didn't know any of these people. Of all the people in the room, only a small percentage was there to see her.

She was halfway down the aisle when she finally began to focus on her friends and family. They were all smiling but it was fake. No one was happy for her.

Her breathing quickened and she gripped the flowers in her hands tighter. Misty's gaze landed on Ash. He was standing between his mom and Brock, the same fake smile as everyone else but the expression in his eyes was so sad.

"Misty?" Jordan hissed from the altar and for the first time Misty noticed that she had stopped walking.

_This isn't my wedding. Where's the beach, and the honeysuckle, and the piano? My friends are here but they aren't happy about it. This isn't how today is supposed to be. This isn't right._

She shut her eyes and began to shake her head.

"I'm sorry," she said dropping her flowers and beginning to walk backwards out of the chapel, "I can't do this."

Brock barely had a chance to glance at Ash before the raven-haired man jumped out of his seat and chased after Misty.

She was pacing back and forth and wringing her fingers just outside the door.

"Ash!" she exclaimed rushing into his arms.

"Misty?"

Ash and Misty turned to see Jordan standing in the doorway.

"Jordan, I'm sorry. I can't marry you. You're not the one for me."

Jordan's hurt expression switched from Misty to Ash then back again, "And Ash is the one for you?"

"No!" She moved so that she and Ash weren't standing so close, "I don't know who is…just that it's not you."

Jordan sighed and nodded sadly, "I'm sorry too."

After Jordan left, Misty looked at Ash, "So…what do you do after you leave someone at the alter?"

***

"Do you think it's wrong that we're celebrating Misty not getting married?" Delia asked as she carried food out onto the patio table.

"No!" Ash, May, Drew and Gary said from their separate areas of the backyard.

"Okay, I was just asking." Delia said walking back towards the house to get more food.

Misty walked down the stairs from her room having changed into a simple yellow summer dress. Her hair was still curled but was now pulled up into a half ponytail. She went out onto the patio hugging Delia.

Brock walked over to Ash, he hadn't said much since chasing after Misty at the wedding.

"So, now that she's not with Jordan are you going to tell her?" he asked.

Ash looked at his friend incredulously, "Can you just give me a moment? This is a lot to take in right now."

"She was looking at you when she decided that she couldn't marry Jordan, don't you think that means something?" Brock pressed.

"No, probably not. Just let me catch my breath before I worry about telling Misty anything."

"Don't procrastinate, Ash if you don't tell her soon…"

"Leave me alone, I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Quit putting it off, otherwise she might not be available when you do."

Ash turned to glare at his friend, "And you think that 2 hours after she left Jordan standing at the alter is an appropriate time to tell her I'm in love with her? God, Brock just let me do this my way!"

"There isn't really a time when it will be appropriate, if you're waiting for it to come up in conversation it's not going to." Brock snapped walking angrily toward the house. Ash could be so stubborn sometimes. If he wasn't going to do something soon, Brock would have to take matters into his own hands.

Misty watched as her two friends argued then Brock begin to walk in her direction.

"Brock," she called following him into the house, "What are you and Ash fighting about?"

"That? It's nothing; can I ask you a question though?" He led her away from the door before continuing, "What made you decide not to marry Jordan?"

"I don't know…the last month or so I've been thinking a lot about what I was giving up. Then as I was walking down the aisle I realized that no one was happy to be there…especially me," she shrugged, "I just knew that it wasn't right."

Brock nodded, "But you were looking at Ash…"

"So?" She asked.

"So…did Ash affect your decision?"

"No…at least, I don't think so. He just looked so sad…how can I get married to someone who makes my best friend look like that on my wedding day?"

Brock was quiet for a long time as he stared out at the patio, "Misty, there's something I need to show you." He said softly grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs.

She followed him, more than a little curious as they stepped into Ash's room.

"Brock what are you…" Misty trailed off as he reached up into the top of Ash's closet and pulled out an old shoebox.

He turned and held the box out for her to take, "I found this a few months ago, Ash told me that he threw it away after you got into the accident but I had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to." Misty slowly reached her hand out to receive the box, "I'll leave you alone to look at it." he said before walking back downstairs.

Wary of what Ash might be keeping in this box, she slowly pulled the lid off and her eyes widened.

"Have you seen Misty?" May asked glancing around the yard.

"Not since she went inside with Brock," Delia answered sitting down next to Ash at the table.

"But…Brock is over with Gary…" Daisy trailed off

"Ash Ketchum!" Misty shrieked from the doorway holding a shoebox in her hands. His face turned white as he realized what she was holding. Ash stood up and stormed toward Misty tearing the box out of her hands and brushing past her into the house.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" She yelled following him up the stairs.

"You had no right to go through my stuff! What were you doing in my closet?" He snapped back.

"Don't change the subject! Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because it didn't matter!" Finally reaching his room, he turned to look at her. For the first time Misty was truly terrified, she had never seen Ash look so angry. His eyes practically had fire glowing inside them and his face was flushed a dark red.

"I deserved to know! Ash, we were married!" She hissed.

"I know that! They're my memories, remember? Not yours, you don't have a right to this because it's mine! My life!"

"Just because I don't remember it, doesn't mean that it's any less mine! I don't remember being an infant, are you going to take that part of my life away from me too?" She reached out for the box trying to pull it out of Ash's hands.

They pulled back and forth yelling at each other until the box ripped in half scattering the contents all over the room. They both went silent as they started to gather the pictures.

Misty stopped as she picked up a picture of the two of them kissing as snow fell all around them. Their cheeks were pink from the cold and snowflakes clung to their hair and clothes. She smiled softly at the image; it looked so cozy and made her feel comforted just by looking at it.

Ash glanced up at Misty seeing her sitting on her knees smiling at a picture in her hands. She looked so pretty, her soft red hair cascading over her shoulders, her eyes sparkling.

"Ash?" She asked looking up at him, "When did we take this picture?"

He moved over to where she was sitting and smiled, "We went skiing one weekend, only a month or two after we started officially dating. You told me that you wanted to be kissed in the snow, you always saw it in movies and it was so romantic. We were out arguing about something. I swear you were seconds away from going home without me, and then it started to snow. So I kissed you. Apparently one of the other people on the mountain saw us and took a picture, they gave it to us as we were leaving."

She shut her eyes breathing deeply, trying so hard to recall a memory, any memory. Sadly her mind stayed blank.

"This was your favorite picture of us you know. You kept it in the drawer by your bed so you could look at it every day."

"It's pretty," she murmured as she continued to pick up the pictures.

"I'm sorry," Ash said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" she asked not moving to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you…about us," he took a deep breath, "I was scared that you wouldn't believe me. Or that you couldn't feel the same way anymore and I wouldn't be able to take that so I kept it to myself."

"Brock knew," she said simply.

"I didn't mean for him to, he found the wedding picture so I told him. He wanted me to tell you."

"You should have. I should have known."

"I know, I know! How many times do I have to apologize, because I will!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know why you thought I wouldn't believe you…you're not the type to lie about marrying someone. And…it's not so unbelievable that I would fall for you…" she sighed.

"Really?" his expression lifted slightly.

Misty shrugged, "Yeah, I mean, you're my best friend and after what happened with Jordan…it's not hard to imagine that I would turn to you. You're a better rebound than anyone else I could have chosen."

Ash sat straight up as if he had been slapped, "Rebound," he repeated, his voice emotionless. He stood up, dropping the pictures in his hand and started to walk out of the room.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed chasing after him, only to see him slam the door as he left.

"Misty?" She turned and saw Delia and Brock standing just inside the back door, "What happened?"

"I said the wrong thing, I think…and I need to fix It." she said staring at the door.

Brock whispered to Delia who nodded and went back out onto the patio, "Misty, where did Ash go?"

"I don't know," she said walking back into Ash's room and emerging with a stack of pictures, "What I do know is that I'm going to sit here, and wait for him to come back." to punctuate her sentence, Misty plopped down on the stairs in front of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was after dark before Ash found his way back to the house he shared with Misty. He pushed open the front door, startled to see her sitting on the stairs looking through a stack of pictures.

She looked up when she heard him come in and gave him a small smile, "You know; I keep looking at these pictures over and over again…just trying to remember something."

"Are you?" He asked sitting on the stair behind her.

She hesitated then shook her head, "It might as well be someone else's life." They sat in silence for a moment until she turned to look at him, "I'm sorry that I upset you."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not fine!" She exclaimed, "You and…I had something that was obviously very important to you and I made it into something cheap…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know," Ash sighed.

"So you're, like…in love with me?" she asked

"Madly," he exhaled loudly liking the idea that he didn't have to censor himself around her anymore.

"That's…a lot of pressure…" she breathed resting her arms on her knees.

"I've never asked you for anything," he pointed out.

"Thanks for that," she turned back to him.

Ash and Misty stared at each other both at a loss for what to say or do next. For the first time, she actually took the time to see Ash, not as her childhood best friend, but as a person. He had grown up well, keeping his dark hair shorter than when he was a kid but still as shaggy and untamed as always. His skin held a permanent tan that made his brown eyes stand out against it. It was easy to see why women found him so attractive, it wasn't just his looks. He exuded a laid-back attitude that was so desirable. How had she not seen it before?

Leaning forward slowly, she surprised Ash as much as herself when she kissed him. Her hands moved to the sides of his face, drawing him closer. She had never realized how needy she was until this moment. She definitely needed something, and it would seem that whatever it was Ash was here for her.

Misty moaned softly and pulled away from him long enough to rip his shirt open, popping off a few buttons. This time though, as their lips met, Ash took control. He wrapped his arms around her, tipping her onto her back on the stairs. She shifted and groaned trying to get comfortable with the corner of the stair pressed into her back.

He sat up, struggling to catch his breath, "Sorry."

Misty giggled as she pulled him closer and kissed him again. Then she stood up and pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to him as she backed into his room. Ash laughed as he got up and chased after her. They collided into each other when he reached his bedroom; she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he lifted her up by her thighs and pressed her against the wall.

Very quickly Ash realized that at this moment, he didn't care how Misty felt about him. Right now all he was thinking was about how long he's wanted her but couldn't have her. Yes, she was vulnerable and he was using her but he found himself strangely okay with it because she was using him too.

Her fingers twisted through his hair as she whispered in his ear, "I want you."

Her voice sent a shiver of desire through his body. He kissed her hard as they tumbled onto his bed.

***

Breathing heavily, Ash rested his head on Misty's chest while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"That was…" she breathed.

"Yeah," he sighed propping himself up on his elbow next to her.

She smiled as she leaned towards Ash and kissed him again.

He chuckled softly, "You're not going to give me a break are you?"

"Nuh uh," She grinned pulling him towards her, "The way I see it, this is my wedding night. And the only wedding night rule is that you have a lot of sex."

"I think it's common knowledge that you're supposed to have a lot of sex with the person you married."

"This counts, we were married once right?"

"That we were," he smiled kissing her neck.

"Ash, we had a wedding night…right?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Good," she smiled, "How long were we actually married?"

"Um, a little over 48 hours," he said thinking back.

"Shorter than Britney Spears," she commented absentmindedly.

He laughed loudly, "Yeah, if people knew about it I'm sure it would be some sort of record."

"Secret relationship that ends with amnesia," Misty mused, "it would make a good movie, don't you think?"

"Probably, but not one I'd be going to see."

"Who do you think would play me?"

"If I had my choice?" She nodded, "I think I would want you to be played by Hayden Panettiere."

Misty scrunched her nose in thought, "Why her?"

"Cuz she's hot. I think if they made a movie about us and Hayden played you, I might go see that."

She laughed and leaned over him kissing his cheek, "Had enough of a break?" She asked sitting up with her legs on either side of his hips.

He sat up to meet her, wrapping his arms around her back, "I supposed you can put me to work again," he smiled letting out an exaggerated groan as he kissed her.

***

Ash pushed open the glass doors of the small restaurant and scanned the tables for Brock. They had decided a few days before Misty's wedding that they would meet here for breakfast the morning after. Brock didn't say it, but Ash knew it was an attempt to check up on him. He spotted the breeder in a booth near the back and waved to him as he walked over and sat down.

"You know, that was completely unfair of you to show Misty that box," Ash started as he picked up the menu.

"Look, I'm sorry but I didn't think you were going to do anything about it. Besides, it seemed like everything turned out okay," Brock said meeting Ash's gaze with a wink.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Brock shifted in his seat, resting his elbows on the table, "I stopped by later on last night to make sure that you came back and I saw you two getting hot and heavy on the stairs."

"Oh, yeah," Ash commented absentmindedly, "Can I get some coffee and the pancake platter with an extra side of sausage?" He asked as the waiter came up.

"I'll have the strawberry waffles and orange juice," Brock said before turning his attention back to Ash, "So, what happened?"

"When?" Ash asked, knowing what Brock was talking about but wondering how long he could play dumb.

"Stop it, when I left you had stormed out, I came back to check on Misty and you two were making out. How did you get from point a to point b?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think we were both just in a weird place. If it makes you feel any better, she started it."

"Is that all that happened?" Brock was looking for some sort of news.

"Nope."

"Quit being short, just tell me!"

"So maybe we slept together…a few times…" Ash shrugged, "It was a one time fluke."

"You seem oddly okay with that," Brock leaned back crossing his arms.

"Well, I didn't start dating Misty so that I could have sex with her, we're taking things slow. I realize that she doesn't feel the same way that she used to and I'm willing to give her the time she needs."

"That's actually very mature of you, Ash," Brock said a little surprised.

"I have my moments," Ash smirked as their food was set in front of them.

"So now that I've gotten my concerned for Misty side satisfied I'm going to go into my guy side," he took a bite of his breakfast, "How was it?"

Ash looked down at his plate in an attempt to hide his smile, "It was…satisfactory."

Brock laughed a little, "Really? Worth the wait?"

"Definitely,"

"Worth waiting more?"

"Knowing that I have a chance of going back to the way it was…I'd wait forever," he smiled leaning back into the seat.

"Good, I can't imagine why she wouldn't fall for you again."

Ash speared a piece of his pancakes and took the bite giving Brock a cheeky smile that made him laugh.

***

When Misty woke up that morning she felt conflicted. She felt guilty that she had led Ash on knowing how he felt about her, and that she didn't have the same feelings for him. At the same time she knew that she had to figure out where the two of them went from here, she owed him that much. Lastly, she felt that sleeping with Ash was definitely something that should become a daily activity for them.

She turned on her side watching him sleep. He was good looking, they got along really well, and she had already fallen for him once. It might not be hard to fall in love with Ash again. She sat up slowly so that she wouldn't wake him up and started to move off of the bed. Then on a second though, she leaned down and kissed his cheek softly before walking to the bathroom to shower.

Ash was still asleep when she emerged so she went downstairs to eat breakfast and come up with a plan of action.

She was halfway through her bowl of cereal when he finally walked into the kitchen his hair still damp from his own shower.

"Morning," he said in his usual tone. She was a little surprised, he was acting as if nothing had happened last night.

"Morning," she responded, "There's still Fruity Pebbles if you want them for breakfast."

"Nah, I'm meeting Brock in a little while." he replied pouring himself a glass of milk.

Misty ate in silence not sure how to approach the subject of them as a couple.

"So, last night was…great," Ash said setting down his glass, "but you're not in love with me and that's fine. I couldn't expect you to be all of a sudden."

"I want to be…I mean, I want to try,"

"I think, for both our sake, we should forget about what happened and just go slow from here. Take it one day at a time."

"That's a really good idea," Misty nodded taking the last bite of her cereal then standing up.

"Good, then I'm gonna head out, but I'll be back a little later and we can talk about what we're doing."

"Okay," they stood awkwardly in front of each other not sure how to say goodbye. Should they kiss? Hug? Wave? Ash made a decision faster than she did and leaned forward kissing her cheek.

"Bye," he said quietly walking past her to the door.

Now Misty sat alone with nothing to do, she was supposed to be on the Seafoam Islands but staying here was turning out to be better. Ash was probably blabbing everything to Brock at this moment, she wished she had someone she could tell.

Jumping up from the table, she ran upstairs and into her bedroom where her phone was sitting on the dresser. Flopping backwards onto her bed, she flipped her phone open and sent May a text message.

_Hey! Doin anything?_

She knew that May's phone was always in her hand so Misty didn't have to wait long for her phone to buzz.

_No. Y?_

_Come over. Excitement is brewing. _She sent back.

_Yay! Give me half an hour. _

Misty smiled and went back to the kitchen remember that there was a bottle of wine in the fridge. May burst through the door 15 minutes later.

"What is it? What's going on?" She exclaimed, her eyes lit up as Misty handed her a glass of wine, "Ooo, thank you! So, what's the excitement?"

"Well…you know how Ash and I got into that argument yesterday?" Misty started, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, and he took off?" May sat on the opposite end of the couch crossing her legs in front of her.

"The thing we were arguing about was that Ash was keeping a secret from me."

"What was it?" May breathed. That was why Misty invited her over, not only was May her closest female friend but she was easily excitable.

"Apparently, the night before we got into the car accident…Ash and I got married.."

"You what!?"

"I know!"

"So you've been married this whole time?"

"No, he had the marriage annulled after I woke up and asked for Jordan," she said leaning back, "he was in love with me this whole time, but he never said anything."

"So what's happening now?"

"Well, last night…Ash and I had sex,"

May choked on her wine sputtering for a second, "You two?" Misty nodded smiling, "Oh my god…"

"I know."

"Wow…what was it like?"

"May!" Misty exclaimed.

"What? Didn't you ever wonder?" she studied Misty's expression before continuing, "Think about it, we've known Ash for a long time, since he was a dorky little kid that wanted nothing to do with girls. Now we're all grown up, and he's this ladies man," the red head gave her a look, "Alright, maybe ladies man is taking it a bit too far, but you know what I mean. Haven't you been at least a little curious?"

Misty rolled her eyes upward thinking, "Yeah…I was curious…"

"So, how was he?"

Misty smiled softly, "It was…better than I expected."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, you know your first kiss? Not like your actual first kiss, but your first good kiss?"

May nodded.

"Well it was like that, with every kiss. He was honestly the best I've ever had."

"Wow…" May breathed caught up in Misty's description.

"Yeah…"

As the two women sat there caught up in their own visions of romance when they heard the front door open.

Ash walked into the living room pausing as he saw Misty and May sitting on the couch, their cheeks flushed a guilty pink.

He sighed, "It's a little early to be drinking, ladies."

"Maybe, but we're are having a girl's day and you can drink anytime during one of those," May smiled.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm the subject of this girl's day?" he asked sitting on the armchair.

"Because your ears were burning silly!" Misty giggled.

"Was that what that was?" he grinned pouring himself a glass of wine.

"I was just telling May that you and I were married," Misty said matter of factly.

"First Brock and now May, Mom's not going to be happy that she wasn't the first to find out," Ash mused

"We can pretend for her sake that Brock and I don't know." May supplied.

"We probably should, you know how sensitive she can get," the girls nodded, "Although, I'm a lot smarter than I used to be and I think we should probably omit the stuff you girls were talking about when we tell Mom."

"What do you think we were talking about?" May asked giving Ash a sly smile, "Mr. Best Misty's Ever Had"

"May!" Misty exclaimed her face burning.

"Really?" Ash turned to look at Misty with a smile, "Best you've ever had?"

"I-" she stuttered, "I may have said something like that."

"Today's turning out to be a fairly good day," he leaned back into the chair.

"I was thinking the same thing," she smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty twisted the doorknob pushing it open slightly. Then she leaned forward pressing her lips to Ash's. After a bit she pulled away, whipping herself into her room and slamming the door in Ash's face. This was their bedtime ritual, since they had been dating for awhile it was becoming increasingly hard to keep to their separate rooms. Misty figured that her bedroom door would remain the barrier between a goodnight kiss and waking up together, at least for now.

"Goodnight," she giggled leaning on the inside of the door.

"Goodnight," he said softly, smiling as he walked to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Once Misty heard his door close she fell backwards onto the end of her bed. It had been six weeks since what was supposed to be her wedding day and she still wasn't able to wipe the dorky grin off of her face. Misty was certain that she had never been this happy in her entire life, and it was all because of Ash.

He was so sweet to her, he sent flowers to the gym, he called her at lunch, and they spent every second together from the time she got home until they went to bed.

Ash was sweeping her off her feet and she loved it. Her eleven year old self was having a field day doing the I Told You So Dance; which looked a more like the Macarena than Misty cared to admit.

Kicking her shoes off onto the floor, she started to notice the dull ache in her head. For the last week or so she's had a lingering headache. It wasn't terribly painful just a nuisance, she could ignore it most of the time.

Summer was in full swing causing the gym to be busy from the time they opened until they shut the doors after the last challenger. Misty was exhausted, barely able to strip down before collapsing into the welcoming folds of her duvet.

Ash was lying on his own bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't tired; on the contrary he could have spent hours more with Misty. But as they sat on the couch he watched her eyelids droop as she recounted her day and listen to him tell his. So he told her he was exhausted, knowing that she wouldn't go to bed any other way.

She's been so tired lately, he knew the gym was busy but it always gets that way during the summer and she's never been this beat. He partly blamed himself for her exhaustion, they were spending every chance they could together and she wasn't getting a lot of time to herself.

He had offered to help, obviously the Pokemon League didn't want their current champion battling challengers but he could do other things like cleaning and taking care of the pokemon. She turned him down, saying that she had handled it in the past and she could handle it now.

He hated seeing her so tired, but he couldn't force her to let him help. He was doing everything he could to avoid arguments with her.

He sighed and turned on the TV, deciding to watch Prof Oak's show; that always put him to sleep.

***

Misty awoke to the smell of cinnamon and coffee. Smiling as she pulled a tank top and shorts on, she wandered out into the hallway and downstairs.

Delia was standing in the kitchen making homemade cinnamon rolls and chatting with Ash who was seated at the breakfast bar holding a coffee mug.

"Morning!" Delia said as she saw Misty.

"Morning," she yawned back before kissing Ash quickly. They both turned red even though Delia looked away in an attempt to give them privacy.

"Sleep okay? I'm making breakfast!" he joked.

"Yeah, I was out the second my head hit the pillow. Thanks," she said as Delia set a cup of coffee in front of her, "It's just a good thing I have today off, otherwise I wouldn't have slept nearly as late." Misty began pouring toffee nut flavored creamer into her cup.

"What are you doing today?" Delia asked.

"I have some errands that I've been putting off, and I think I'll still stop by the gym, I haven't really been spending any time with my pokemon."

"That sucks, I was going to see if you wanted to come to the tournament with me," Ash pouted.

"Why would I go with you? They don't even let you battle, I would just watch you sign your name and be ogled by women and I could do that here!" She laughed.

"Please, like you'd let a woman ogle me," he joked, "She wouldn't stand a chance."

"True, but I'm going to have to decline, sorry."

"It's cool, I better head out, I'll see you later tonight." he leaned down to kiss her cheek then started to walk towards the door. As he grabbed his keys off the hook he paused and turned to look at Misty, "Is that a new shirt?"

"No…I've had this forever, why?" Misty asked confused.

"You look…different."

"How?"

He waited until his mother was turned away then gestured at his chest, "Bigger…"

"Oh! I know!" She laughed, "When I get stressed I eat and I think I've gained some weight. Why? Is it bad?"

"No!" He exclaimed, "It's actually kinda nice, you look healthy."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"It's true Misty, you've always been really skinny, it's good to see some meat on your bones," Delia commented.

"I wouldn't get used to it, usually the weight leaves as quickly as it comes," Misty sighed pulling apart her cinnamon roll.

"Well then I'll just have to come over more often and feed you," the older woman joked.

"With the way Ash cooks, I wish you would!" Misty blew Ash a kiss as he shot her a glare before leaving.

***

"Good job Corsola!" Misty exclaimed kneeling down to pat her pink coral pokemon.

"You know little sister, I think you're the only one of us that comes here on her day off," Daisy commented walking into the Cerulean Gym's training room. Which was, essentially, a smaller version of the stadium.

Misty stood up to greet her older sister but grew dizzy and fell backwards so that she was sitting on the ground.

"Oh!" Daisy rushed over to help Misty up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Misty held her head as she shakily got to her feet, "just a little light headed. I stood up too fast I guess."

"You know, you haven't been looking well for the last couple of weeks…maybe you should take tomorrow off too, get some rest." Daisy offered giving Misty a wary look.

"Really? You don't need me here?"

"Please, I'm sure we can run the gym just fine without you for an extra day," Daisy scoffed.

"Thanks, that would be really great, it would give me time to catch up on my sleep," Misty smiled recalling her pokemon and returning their pokeballs to the shelf.

"Good, you've been exhausted lately; I hope you're not coming down with something."

"Is that concern I hear?" Misty teased.

"Well, we can run the gym for a couple days without you…but I wouldn't want you gone for an extended amount of time," Daisy laughed.

"Thanks, Sis," Misty giggled rolling her eyes.

"So where are you going next? Romantic rendezvous with Ash?" Daisy asked.

"No, he's making an appearance at the Indigo Plateau. I'm going shopping with May today."

"Have fun, and I don't want to see you here tomorrow!" Daisy laughed hugging her baby sister.

"I promise, I won't stop by at all," she crossed her fingers, grinning as she walked out of the gym.

***

Crystal blue eyes stared in shock as her friend shoveled in her third helping of fettuccini alfredo. Misty had always been a healthy eater, startling when you see her tiny frame, but never this much of an eater.

"Do you eat…ever?" May asked cocking her head to the side.

"Hm?" Misty looked up, her cheeks coloring slightly, "Oh…yeah…I've just…life has been really stressful lately. With the gym being so busy and I'm still trying to return all the wedding gifts." she sighed.

"Do you always eat when you're stressed?" May glanced down at Misty's now empty plate.

"Most of the time…I have sex," May burst into giggles and Misty joined in.

"I take it you and Ash are still not doing that?" the brunette asked brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"When I fall in love with Ash…" Misty started, "I want to be completely head over heels in love. I don't want it to be physical at all."

"That's very smart, so when you can't have sex to relieve your stress…"

"I eat!" Misty exclaimed flagging down the waiter, "Can we get the check please?"

As the two women walked across the parking lot to Target, May hung behind a little, watching Misty. She looked different, fat wasn't the adjective she wanted to use, but Misty definitely looked fuller. And regardless of the fact that she said she was stressed, her skin was glowing with happiness. May guessed that maybe Misty felt deeper for Ash than she was letting on.

"What are we getting here?" May asked bringing the conversation to Misty.

"I want to find some picture frames. We haven't hung up any of the pictures from the box and I want to surprise Ash when he gets home tonight," She smiled, "That and, for obvious reasons, my jeans are a little tight I need to upgrade my fat pants," Misty groaned, "God what a depressing sentence."

May leaned over and hugged Misty, "If it will make you feel better, I'll get fat too."

The red head laughed, "Thanks, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Good, cuz I don't think that I could."

As they walked into the store, they did the same thing any girl does, begin to walk up and down every aisle.

Giggling and talking, they tried on clothes and jewelry, choosing things for Misty and May. They bought makeup and lotions. For the first time in weeks, Misty forgot about the gym, her headaches, and weight gain. She found herself having a lot of fun.

"Oh! I just need one last thing before we go," May said walking off to the pharmacy section of the store, leaving Misty alone with the magazines.

She scanned the covers noticing that 45% promised exclusive Lindsay Lohan news while the rest talked about Brangelina's supposed split. Then her eyes caught sight of Ash, he had said that he was interviewed for the annual Hot issue of Teen Trainer magazine. Smiling to herself, she picked up a copy and flipped through it to his section. When Ash first started appearing in magazines and newspapers, Misty used to collect the issues so that they'd always have them. Now he was on so many that it's wasn't nearly as exciting, but Ash always had a copy sent to his mother.

She stopped when she saw his photo realizing for the first time that it was a full page, not the half page blurb of stats he usually got.

It was all there, age; 27, hometown; Pallet, Kanto Region. She scanned the contents, waiting for May to come back; status; taken. She smiled softly reading the quote;

_AK: There's a girl I've been seeing for awhile now. We've hit a roadblock but I'm pretty optimistic_

_TT: You usually take the 'no comment' approach when asked about your personal life, why answer now?_

_AK: I always told my friends that as soon as I start talking about a girl to the press. That's when you know it's serious._

_TT: So it's serious?_

_AK: [smiles and laughs] I'd say so._

Misty grinned settling the magazine under her arm as she reached into her purse for her phone.

"Hey!" Ash answered almost immediately, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just shopping with May…reading a few magazines…" she trailed off.

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" he asked feigning interest, but Misty could tell that he was embroiled in whatever match was going on at the time. She could practically see him; he would have walked out of the stadium so that he could hear her talk, but positioned himself so that he could still hear the battle and watch it on one of the muted TVs in the hallway.

"You know, People, Entertainment Weekly, Teen Trainer…"

"Teen Trainer? You still read that? Was Gary on the cover, teenage girls can't get enough of Gary," Ash laughed.

"No, actually, you are."

"I am? Oh yeah, that issue…did you read the article?"

"Just the part with you, do you really think we're getting serious?" she asked.

"Yeah…don't you?" He didn't wait for her answer, "I mean, I've been in love with you for the last 2 years, as far as I'm concerned…I'm just waiting for you to catch up."

She smiled, staying silent for a second, "Ash?"

"Huh?"

"What time are you getting home?"

"Probably around 8 tonight, why?"

"I think…" she tried to think of the best way to say it when she was standing in such a public place, "I think that tonight I might sleep in your room…if that's okay…"

Ash inhaled sharply understanding what she meant, "Why are you telling me this now? I still have hours before I can come home."

"Because it's something to look forward to," she giggled and blew a kiss into the phone, "see you tonight!"

Misty hung up her phone just as May walked around the corner pushing their shopping cart.

"Sorry I ran off like that, I had to get…lady things," Misty couldn't help but giggle at May's euphemism, "I go through them so fast, I have to buy more like every month."

"I'm the same way, actually, I should probably pick some up too," she said setting her magazine in the cart and walking back where May had come from.

"I thought you stopped buying magazines just because Ash was on them," May pointed out glancing at the cover.

"I did, but…I want to keep this one," she tried to hide her smile, but May caught it along with the extra bounce in her step.

***

Ash hurried from his car to the front steps, a small flower bouquet in his hand. He was running late and Misty was probably going to be furious. Really though, she had to have known that there would be autographs and pictures and 30 second interviews. He hasn't been able to leave a function like that on time in years.

He pushed open the door surprised to see Misty sitting on the steps, similar to the night they first got together. This time though, she wasn't looking through pictures, she was wringing her hands nervously and her face was pale.

"Mist? Are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

She looked up at him, noticing for the first time that he was there, and stood, "There's something I need to show you." she said beginning to walk up the stairs.

He followed her, realizing that her mood had taken a dramatic turn since the last time he had spoken to her, she probably wasn't still planning on sleeping with him tonight.

She walked into the bathroom, turning to face him and leaning against the wall. Ash stopped in the doorway looking around trying to figure out what it was she was trying to show him.

Then he saw it, well them actually, 5 to be exact. Lined up on the counter with their identical pink plus signs.

"Oh, god," he moaned sitting on the edge of the tub as Misty burst into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Misty set her purchases on the counter unable to stop smiling. Ash was so sweet, he definitely deserved a reward. It wasn't as if they had never slept together before; so really it wasn't taking an extra step, it was like they had been on hiatus and now they're back. She laughed a little at her own strange logic and picked up the items she had to take upstairs; soap, shampoo, pads, and a couple of the picture frames. As she walked into the bathroom first, she set the soap and shampoo in the blue cabinet next to the mirror and then reached down to the cupboard under the sink and froze._

_The package of pads she bought a week or so before the wedding sat there, unopened._

_**How is that possible? **She thought; **it's been months since then…**_

_And as realization hit her, she felt like she was going to be sick. _

Now she and Ash sat on opposites sides of the bathroom in complete shock.

Ash exhaled loudly, "How did this happen?" he asked.

"I would say in the conventional way, didn't your mother have the talk with you?" she muttered dryly.

"Don't." was all Ash said before putting his head in his hands.

The silence was deafening, Misty felt like she was going to scream if he didn't say something soon. Any sort of distraction would be fine, a knock on the door, the phone ringing…anything to get her away from this situation.

"I thought we were…I thought you were on the pill…" he sighed.

"I am…it was just…" she took a deep breath preparing herself to tell him, "The week of the wedding was so crazy for me…I was spacey and I forgot to take it a couple times…"

Ash nodded slowly studying the fibers in the rug silently.

Misty couldn't hold it in any longer, "Please don't hate me!" she exclaimed bursting into tears.

He looked up at her in shock, her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders shook with sobs, "Hate you?" He asked moving closer to her placing his arm around her shoulder, "Why would I hate you?"

She shook her head slightly, "Please Ash, use your head, I can't say it out loud," she whispered.

He sat there, wondering what she meant. _What can't she say? _He thought about what she had said.

"_The week of the wedding was so crazy for me…I was spacey and I forgot to take it a couple times…"_

_Spacey…_

_Forgot to take it…_

_The week of the wedding…_

Suddenly it hit him, and his body reacted before he had a chance to tell it not to. His arm jerked away from her shoulder causing her to sob louder.

_The baby…might not be his…_

Misty couldn't control the tears streaming down her face. Ash was angry with her, not that she could blame him, she was angry with herself. Everything had been going so well between them, and now...she didn't know what would happen.

"Misty…" She looked up and saw Ash kneeling in front of her, "I don't care who helped you make this baby…because we're together now," she froze as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "this baby is mine no matter what."

"What?" She asked startled.

"I love you, more than anything and we'll raise this baby together, no one has to know if it's not mine."

She stared at him for a long time, "Are you saying that if you and I have children down the road you wouldn't treat this one any differently? Even if it's Jordan's?"

"We don't have to find out. We'll just presume that it's mine."

"Ash…what if it's blonde?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Your mother and my grandmother were both blonde, there's gotta be a recessive gene in there somewhere right?" he joked, "Mist, quit playing the what if game, whatever happens, happens."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; Ash wasn't freaking out or pouting. He was actually being…mature…

"Misty?" he asked standing up and reaching his hand down to her. She stood also, allowing him to draw her close, "We're going to be okay." he whispered into her hair.

***

Misty had never been so uncomfortable in her life. Lying on the slightly inclined hospital bed with her stomach exposed. Ash was on her left, holding her hand and Dr. Merdan stood at her right running the weird probe over her stomach.

"Well," she started, pointing at the screen, "Do you see that white bean shaped spot?"

Ash and Misty nodded watching the fuzzy picture.

"That's your baby," Dr Merdan smiled, "I'd say by the development you're just about to enter your third month, does that seem right?"

"Yeah, pretty much exact," Misty responded not taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Alright, I'm going to go get my date book so we can start making regular prenatal appointments," she pressed a button on the machine which soon spit out a black and white photo, "Here you go." Dr Merdan handed it to Ash as she walked out the door.

Neither one of them spoke, just stared.

"It doesn't really look like a baby, does it?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head, "No…thank you for taking the morning off of being at the Indigo League to come with me, it means a lot not having to do this by myself."

"I told you, we're in this together, I wouldn't have let you do this by yourself," he sighed.

"I know, but still…thank you," she looked up at him "What time do you have to leave?"

"I still have an hour or so."

"When do we start telling people? About the baby, I mean."

"I dunno…I guess there's no reason not to," he shrugged, "We should probably tell Mom and your sisters first…them being actual family."

"But let's face it, once we tell them it won't be a secret much longer…"

"Why don't we invite them all over for dinner Saturday night? Just tell them all at once and not worry about who knew first."

"That sounds good…" she sighed sadly.

"Misty?" he asked setting the picture down and turning to face her, "Are you unhappy? About being pregnant…"

"I wish things were different…" she said softly.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I'm scared of becoming a mother…"

"Once again, that's not what I'm looking for…" he sighed, "Misty, if you're unhappy…we haven't told anyone."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…if you don't want to have the baby, I'm okay with that. We can start a family when we're both ready."

She stared at him for a few seconds, "When did I get so lucky?"

"What?"

"I don't want to get rid of it…but knowing that you would be okay with it if I did…" she looked down smiling slightly, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

He grinned as he grabbed her chin in his hand and kissed her, "Misty, get excited; we're having a baby!"

"Ash and Misty are having a baby…who would have thought?" she giggled kissing him again.

They continued this way, giggling and kissing until they heard the door shut. Ash cleared his throat as both of their faces turned pink.

"Don't worry; we see that a lot here," Dr Marden laughed, "Actually, if people didn't kiss I'd be out of a job!" Ash and Misty joined in with her laughter as she sat down next to them and opening her planner, "Now, let's talk about your next appointment. You won't always get so lucky and be able to schedule yourself in the next day."

"I know, and thank you so much for squeezing us in, I would have gone crazy if I had to wait any longer to find out for sure," Misty sighed.

"I completely understand, now it's best to make an appointment every 6 weeks. We won't do an ultrasound every time so don't worry about that. I have an opening on September 13th at 2:25; do you want me to schedule you for that one?" Dr. Marden asked.

Ash and Misty both nodded and stood.

"Oh, Ash, Misty?" the doctor asked causing them to pause, "Congratulations."

Ash and Misty both gave her the same hesitant smile as he took her hand and they walked out the door.

***

Misty had never been the sort of girl that could get lost in her own thoughts. But that was before she found herself in her current predicament.

When she was younger she knew that she always wanted to be a mother, there was even a time when she toyed with the idea of having Ash's child.

Now though she sat alone on a bench in a park in Viridian City. She and Ash had said good-bye a few minutes ago but she wasn't quite ready to go home. Her elbows rested on her knees as she held her chin in her hands.

Ten feet away, a small family was seated on a blanket in the grass; mother, father, and tiny baby girl. Laughing and cheering as the baby took a few shaky steps, the parents were glowing with pride and happiness. She closed her eyes and smiled as she pictured her and Ash in the same scenario. A daughter, with his dark hair and face grinning at them; showing off her few teeth. She could feel her soft baby skin as Misty held the baby's small hand. Her expression turned to a frown as the dark hair melted away, revealing a blonde baby boy with gray eyes that resembled neither Ash nor Misty. Their relationship was strained as Ash looked sadly at the child, unable to hide his true feelings.

Could a man really love a child that so obviously wasn't his the same way he would love one that was? Ash was sure that he could, and she loved him for that, but Misty didn't know. She thought that if these two babies were ever a part of the same family, it would be different. Saying something and doing it were two completely different things.

"Penny?" She looked up to see Brock smiling at her flipping the coin in question into the air with his thumb.

"Huh?" she asked as he sat next to her.

"For your thoughts. Anything you want to talk about?"

She flashed him the best smile she could muster, "No, nothing just…zoning out. Thinking about everything that's happened these last few months."

"It's all been a little crazy, huh?" Brock laughed.

"Yeah, I never in a million years would have imagined myself in this place, that's for sure."

He studied her face for a few moments, searching for something, "Are you and Ash still doing okay?"

"Yeah! Of course, we're fine."

"He wasn't at the Championships this morning."

"I know." _Please don't ask more_, she silently pleaded.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…Ash just…felt bad that he's been spending all day at the Indigo Plateau lately and wanted to take the morning off so we could be together…that's all…" she looked at him hesitantly hoping that her friend would buy it.

"I guess that makes sense, it's nice of him to do that…"

"Yeah, it was," Misty smiled.

"So…do you feel anything for him yet?" Brock grinned looking at her through the corner of his eye.

Misty sighed softly, "I think so...he makes me happy. I just never wanted to rush into anything...but I don't want to make him wait forever…"

"He's willing to, Misty; we've both known Ash for a really long time. Have you ever seen him this way with anyone?"

"No. I never have…" she turned to face Brock, "But I think that's what scares me most…"

"Why?"

"Because he cares so much for me...what if I hurt him?"

"Why would you hurt him?" Brock wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't on purpose…but what if it's something I can't control?"

Brock was at a loss for words, "Misty…what's going on?"

"N-Nothing…I need to go home. I'm really tired," she stood and made a move to leave.

Brock jumped up after her grabbing her arm, "Misty, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Brock…" she tried to pull herself away from him, "There's nothing going on!"

"Misty, I'm not stupid, tell me."

I-I'm pre…" she trailed off shaking her head, "Brock, please, there's nothing. I have things I need to do."

He allowed her to jerk her arm out of his grasp and hurriedly walk off. Before she got away, he noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, there's definitely something…" he thought aloud, "I'll just have to get it out of Ash."

***

Ash Ketchum was sitting in a balcony watching the first battle of the third round of the Indigo Plateau's summer tournament. It wasn't the huge deal that the winter one had become, but still important. Even though his gaze was intently focused on the match before him, his mind was wandering.

_I'm going to be a father. Well, maybe. It's 50/50 in my favor. Though did quantity play a factor? If so it's possible I have a better chance, maybe I should ask Misty how many times her and Jordan…No…She'll probably hit me. That and she'd realize that I was lying a little when I said it didn't matter who the baby's father was. It does, of course it matters. Wouldn't it matter to her if there was a possibility I was having a child with someone else?_

He sighed and leaned back into his seat. This was all too much, things had just started going well for him and Misty and now this.

"Hey, buddy, what's going on?" Brock asked sitting down next to Ash and startling him.

"N-nothing…" Ash stuttered, attempting to compose himself.

Brock rolled his eyes, "Nothing, huh? Is that like Misty and your favorite word today?"

"Misty?" Ash asked, "You talked to Misty?"

Brock glanced at his friend's expression and realized that he could have the upper hand, "Yeah, just now. She told me what was up with you this morning."

"Really? She told you?" Ash didn't know what to think, Brock could be persuasive but Misty was stronger than that.

"Yeah, it took some work, but I forced it out of her. Now though, I wanna hear it from you. Is it true? That you and Misty…"

"Me and Misty…" Ash trailed off, "We…don't have any sort of secret."

Brock inwardly groaned causing Ash to have a silent celebration. _I said the right thing! Brock didn't know anything!_

"Are you two breaking up?" Brock asked.

"Huh?" the dark haired trainer's eyes widened, "No! Of course not! How many times do I have to tell you there's nothing going on before you believe it?"

"When you mean it, I'll believe it," Brock retorted.

"On a completely unrelated matter…wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Why?" Brock asked.

"Cuz Misty and I haven't been hanging out with you guys in awhile, we miss you?"

Brock caught the uncertainty in his friend's voice, "You miss me?"

"Well, you and Mom…and Misty's sisters…and May and Drew…"

"It doesn't sound like you miss us…it sounds like you have an announcement…"

"What would we have to announce?" Ash tore his eyes away from his friend and glanced out at the crowd. The faces were all blurred together, except one. Sitting towards the front, blonde hair slicked back hands folded together and pressed against his lips as he concentrated on the match before him.

It wasn't so unbelievable that Jordan would be here. He was an accomplished trainer in his own right. It was even at a tournament that Ash dragged Misty to that she met Jordan to begin with. Seeing him now, after everything that happened last night made Ash's blood boil.

Jordan was like a parasite that Ash couldn't seem to get rid of. He cheated on Misty and was gone for almost 2 years. Then after the accident he came back, stealing Misty from Ash. Now the fact that the child Misty was carrying might be Jordan's. It seemed like whenever Ash had Misty, Jordan found a way of butting in.

"Ash?" Brock waved his hand in front of Ash's face.

"Huh?" Ash blinked coming back to the here and now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…so you'll come over tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll be there." Brock smiled a little hoping that he'd soon know what was bothering his friends.

*****

Misty stood in the kitchen staring at the back of Delia's head. They had asked her to come over earlier than everyone else so that they could tell her first. Ash was worried that she would be disappointed in them and wanted to gage her reaction before they told Brock, whose reaction would most likely be similar.

"So, you wanted help cooking right?" Delia asked, turning away from the sink to face Misty.

"Uh…yeah!" She forced out a laugh, "You know Ash and I are hopeless when it comes to this stuff."

"What are we making?"

Misty hesitated, their meal plan had been Ash's idea, and he thought it would be funny. But he wasn't downstairs now to help take the blow when she rattled off the list of food for his mother.

"Misty?"

"Um…what are we making…for dinner?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Delia raised an eyebrow. Misty almost laughed, there were some expressions Ash and Delia shared and that was definitely one of them.

"I'm fine, really, just tired is all," Misty smiled, "We're having baby back ribs for dinner."

"With?"

"Baby carrots and baby corn…" the red-head's voice became softer.

Delia's eyes narrowed slightly, "And for dessert?"

"Baby Ruth bars…" the last word was barely audible as Misty prayed that Ash would walk downstairs any second.

"There appears to be a theme…is there a reason?"

"N-no…should there be?"

Delia thought as she pulled out a glass baking pan and began to dig through the fridge for the food.

Misty watched with interest as the conversation ended there. Delia set herself to work preparing dinner. She couldn't bare it anymore, she wanted to tell someone. Keeping secrets was something that Misty hated, it always seemed dishonest.

"Delia?" she asked as the older woman turned around. Misty didn't know if it was the way she was standing or the tone in her voice but Delia gasped and dropped the pan, glass shattering against the tile floor.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed her eyes focused on Misty's stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Ash asked rushing into the doorway.

_Now he comes_, Misty thought, "Your mom knows."

"It's true?" Delia asked looking from Ash to Misty.

Neither one of them said anything as Ash walked over to Misty, avoiding the glass, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Surprise?" Ash smiled hesitantly.

"But…you two…how long have you been dating?"

"About 2 months…" Ash answered knowing what question was coming next.

"And…how far along are you?"

Misty put her hands over her stomach, "About 2 months…"

"How did this happen?" She seemed surprised but neither Ash not Misty could tell if she was angry or not.

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do," Ash grinned.

"Ash!" Misty and Delia yelled in unison.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Mom? Are you angry?"

Delia inhaled deeply, "No…I'm not angry…just in shock. I thought you'd be older when you started having kids…I thought I'd be older…"

"Trust me; this isn't something that we planned. We were just as shocked as you are," Misty sighed, "But we're making the best of a weird situation."

Delia nodded kneeling down with a sponge and beginning to gather up the broken glass. Ash and Misty exchanged a glance then watched her in silence.

"Mom?" Ash knelt down with her as Misty leaned against the counter, "Are you okay?"

His mother set down the sponge and stood, still facing the floor. Ash and Misty grew more concerned as she slowly lifted her chin up revealing her tear streaked face.

"Oh! Mom!" Ash exclaimed reaching out for her.

"No, they're happy tears!" Delia smiled extending her arms to Misty who practically fell into them, "I always hoped it would be you," she whispered stroking her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god!" May exclaimed staring at the page in her gossip magazine.

"What?" Misty asked leaning over to look and gasping at the article. There was a picture of her and Ash at the grocery store. It had to have been taken a few weeks ago. Looking at the picture, she regretted wearing that top. It was a simple pink empire waist that she thought was flowy enough to hide her stomach, apparently she was wrong, and the editors had picked up on it.

In an article with a few celebrities entitled _Bump Watch_ she read; _Misty Williams, one of four gym leaders in Cerulean City was spotted shopping with boyfriend, Indigo League Champion Ash Ketchum sporting what appears to be an attempt to hide a growing baby bump. While neither party was able to be reached for comment; the pair, childhood friends, have been seen out together frequently since the beginning of summer. Could Kanto's golden boy have a baby on the way?_

The two women were sitting in the stands at the final round of the Indigo Summer League; neither was paying attention to the match though they would focus on the next one. Whoever wins the current match would be facing Ash for his title of Champion.

He was the same as he had always been right before a match, feigning concern for the loss of his title. Though everyone knew that the world loved Ash and even if he didn't have the title, he would never lose his fame.

"I'm surprised you guys have gone this long and still just had media rumblings," May commented glancing at Misty's stomach, now a lot harder to hide.

"I think it's cuz we don't do anything. If we were asked, we'd answer; but we're never out and about," Misty sighed, "Though…it's a little exciting for me, I've never been in a gossip magazine before."

"Really? Ash's best friend and you've never been in one?"

"Well…I mean, I've been in pictures or mentioned, but it's generally not me it's Ash and a friend."

"Good point, so how is Ash and 'his friend'?" May giggled.

"We're…okay…" Misty trailed off thinking. The truth was she wasn't sure that they were all that good. She hardly ever saw him anymore. He was usually gone in the morning when she woke up and didn't come home until after she had fallen asleep. He wasn't any different than usual, just not around. She couldn't help but think that it had something to do with the baby.

Their preparations were coming along. Misty had officially moved into Ash's room and they were almost done converting her old room into a gender neutral nursery. Both had decided that they didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born.

"Do you think Jordan's here?" May asked suddenly interrupting Misty's thoughts.

"What?" Misty looked at her incredulously.

"Well…it's not a weird question. You met him here didn't you?"

Misty nodded.

"Ash said he's seen him a couple times since you left him at the alter. And Jordan has to know that you would come to this match, so I wonder if he even showed up or if he skipped this one."

"I guess you're right…I hope he isn't. I wouldn't know what to say to him." Misty sighed.

"Why would you have to say anything?" May asked.

"Well…you know with Ash and I…" she sank further into her chair, "I just don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"Jordan doesn't have to know when you two started dating."

Misty wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I think it's a little obvious now…"

May tilted her head to the side, "You know…I've been wondering about that lately…"

"Wondering about what?

"About the timing…"

Misty's cheeks flushed pink, "No you haven't!" she exclaimed turning her attention back to the magazines.

May's eyes widened, "Oh my god! Misty!" she pointed at her friend's stomach, "That might not be Ash's?"

"Stop it! Of course it is!" Misty hissed, "Don't say things like that out loud in public!"

"Sorry…" May mumbled.

"It's fine, I just don't want anything to get out that would upset Ash, you know?"

The younger woman nodded her brown ponytail bobbing slightly. Her eyes scanned the stands looking for familiar faces. Drew hadn't been able to come and Delia was sitting with Prof Oak and Gary in their reserved seats. She knew that Brock was helping Ash get ready for his own match so it was just her and Misty with the rest of the spectators. To her relief, she didn't see Jordan among the crowd. She turned back to Misty who was intently reading an article on the latest fall trends.

Pregnancy had created a weird situation for them, their house only had two bedrooms, so now they shared Ash's while Misty's became the nursery. Though, Misty had confided in May, they still weren't sleeping together. This time it wasn't Misty's hesitation stopping them, it was Ash's. May knew that if they were to break up it would have to be Misty's doing, Ash would never leave his child…Unless…she narrowed her eyebrows concentration. If her suspicions were correct and there was the possibility of Jordan being the father of the baby instead of Ash that would create an issue.

Did she think that Ash would really leave Misty if the baby wasn't his? No, at least to hear Brock tell it, he pined after her for so long after the accident that he wouldn't just give her up like that. But that statement was contradictory to his actions.

May didn't have time to think more about it as the crowd around her began to cheer and she realized that the final match was about to start. She glanced one last time at her friend who had set down the magazine and was gazing in adoration at the field, May didn't even need to see who she was looking at.

***

Misty watched excitedly as Ash and Brock made their way out from the stadium floor. He was still the champion, although it had been a tough match. She, along with May, Delia, Prof Oak, and Gary, was waiting to congratulate him.

He smiled as he saw Misty, standing in her turquoise summer dress with her stomach poking out.

"Congrats, Champion," she giggled as he pulled her close.

"That's right, I am the champion!" he exclaimed still riding on the high of winning, "Baby Champion," he grinned placing a hand on her stomach, "And Mrs. Champion," he kissed Misty quickly on the lips.

"Mrs.?!" Delia exclaimed as everyone stared at them.

"Relax, Mom. It's a figure of speech," he raised an eyebrow as the group released a collective breath, "Wow, you get married once in secret and no one ever lets you forget it." he laughed kissing Misty's forehead.

Ash began to walk ahead of everyone else knowing that once they reached the doors into the lobby they would be bombarded with reporters.

Misty stood with May behind Ash watching as he answered question after question about his feelings about the match. They were all used to this, the flashing lights and shouted questions as they hung back.

"Misty!"

She glanced around, surprised to hear her own name through the crowd.

"Ash, Misty! When is the baby due?"

Ash shot a look back at Misty, one that said he wouldn't tell if she didn't want to.

"January," she smiled wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Excited chatter rippled through the crowd, all glad they were there to get an on the record statement.

"You know, I heard the rumors and even saw the pictures and I didn't want to believe it," Another voice said bringing a hush over the crowd.

Jordan stepped through the group until he was standing in front of Ash and Misty, all but glaring at them. Ash quickly stepped back and grasped Misty's hand tightly in his own.

"I can't believe this," he started shaking his head, "you left me for Ash? Because you were pregnant?!"

"No, Jordan-" Misty exclaimed.

"Jordan, this isn't the time or the place to talk about this," Ash said glancing around at all the reporters.

"But now, I find out when you're due and I have to deal with the fact that you might be carrying my baby!"

"Jordan, please!" Misty looked like she was about to cry as she glanced at Ash's stony expression.

"Okay, you need to leave now," Brock said pushing Ash and Misty toward the door.

Ash stared straight ahead while Misty looked down at the ground as the group whispered, ecstatic with their newfound gossip.

***

Misty sat at the breakfast bar waiting for Ash to speak to her. The drive home had been agony as they sat next to each other in silence. She was too afraid to say anything; she had never seen him look so angry before as he stormed around the living room and kitchen.

"Ash?" She asked softly.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" he exclaimed pacing back and forth, "To have him come out in front of all those people!"

"I know, I'm sorry…I wish he hadn't been there…" she looked down at her hands, avoiding his gaze.

"It's not even him, he had every right to be pissed," he sighed and put his head in his hands, "It's just…" he slammed his fist down onto the counter, "What sort of person doesn't know who the father of her baby is?"

Misty's head shot up as she glared at him, "That is not fair!"

"Do you know how this makes me look?"

"Is that all you care about? You, and how it makes you look?" she stood up, challenging his own expression, "Newsflash, this whole thing isn't about you! What happened to the Ash I used to know? The one that didn't care what anyone but his friends thought of him!"

"I-" he opened his mouth but Misty held up her hand and cut him off.

"No, I'm not done. I'm sorry that you have to deal with not knowing. But it's not just hard for you. Don't you think it scares me to think that my child might not be yours? But there is nothing I can do about it now!" she crossed her arms over her chest, "Rubbing it in my face doesn't help, it makes you look like an ass!"

He pushed himself away from the counter and walked past her towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out. Don't wait up." he called back as he slammed the door behind him.

Misty sank down onto the stairs rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"I'm sorry about this," she whispered letting a tear roll down her cheek.

***

Brock watched in awe as Ash threw back another shot, slamming the glass down on the table.

"Want one?" he asked as he beckoned the waitress.

"No, thanks, I'm good." Brock leaned back into his chair, "Why are we here?"

"Can I get four more of these?" Ash asked winking at the brunette waitress holding up four fingers.

"I'd say, you're here because of girl troubles," She grinned answering Brock's question.

"Pretty and smart," Ash laughed, "Tell me you have a boyfriend."

Brock shot his flirting friend a glance.

"I'm between boyfriends actually," she giggled.

Ash's expression turned sour, "Try not to have them too close together," he grumbled.

"Right, I'll be back with your drinks," she glanced at Brock before walking back toward the bar.

"I take it this is about what Jordan said today?" Brock asked resting his arms on the table.

"I just…it was embarrassing to have everything blurted out like that," he groaned.

"So is it true? That Jordan might be the father of the baby?"

"Yeah…she said she forgot to take her pills a couple of times so it could have been conceived before the wedding…or the night of…"

"Wow man, that sucks…" Brock was at a loss for words.

"You know what the worst part is?" he paused to take a shot as Brock noticed for the first time that more had been placed in front of him, "The worst part is that I can't even touch her. I waited for over a year to have her back and we had that one great night. But now every time I want to, I think about the baby and that leads me to Jordan and then I just get so mad that I can't."

"So you two haven't had sex since the first time?"

"Nope, not once."

"Hey, if the waitress comes back, order me some onion rings. I'll be back," Brock stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"Your friend left?"

Ash looked up to see the waitress had come back to the table with more shots. Right now, she was his hero.

"He just went to the bathroom…Oh! He wants onion rings." he smiled at her as she sat down in Brock's seat.

"I'll have them bring those, is there anything you wanted to talk about? Sometimes it's better to talk to a stranger in a bar than a friend."

"Probably, but I don't even know your name," Ash said running his fingers through his hair.

"Angela, now, what's on your mind? Have a fight with your girlfriend?" she leaned forward resting her chin on her palms.

"Yeah, I was being a bit of a jerk but I think I'm in over my head,"

"Do you love her?" Angela asked.

"A lot," he sighed.

"Then I think that you need to take a break."

"What?" Ash raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if you're fighting then maybe you guys should take a break. Some time apart might do you some good."

"That makes sense, but things are a bit complicated right now. I don't think I could just leave…and I couldn't ask her to."

"You know, you're way too cute of a guy to look so down."

"Huh?" Ash didn't even have a chance to react when he felt Angela's lips press against his own.

Brock walked back into the bar and saw Ash and the waitress kissing at the table. He quickened his pace pulling his friend away from her.

"Ash! What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"I-" Ash looked around for Angela but she was gone.

"Quit drinking! Quit feeling sorry for yourself! And go home to your girlfriend who loves you!" Brock grabbed Ash's arm and yanked him out of his chair.

"Brock!" Ash protested.

"Wait, give me your keys," Brock held his hands out.

"I didn't drive."

"Good. Ash, go home and tell Misty that you're sorry and that you love her. You need to swallow your pride about this. The baby is already here, she can't change who the father is now no matter how much she wants to. Don't lose her because you're too busy being childish." Brock turned Ash so that he was facing him.

The younger man looked like he was going to argue but then he nodded, "I didn't kiss her." he mumbled.

"Go home; I'll pay your tab." Brock shoved him out the door and watched him walk down the street.

***

When Ash got home he noticed that Misty had left the light on downstairs and there was a bowl of soup on the counter. He sighed and began to walk upstairs.

As he reached the hallway, he started to think about the waitress, Angela. She had been pretty. The sort of girl that Ash always dated before Misty. He bet he could have gone home with her if he had wanted to. She probably had any number of seductive lingerie, Misty used to when they dated before the accident.

Now though, he looked at her sound asleep on their bed curled up in one of his sweatshirts with her stomach just showing in the oversized fabric.

He smiled, Brock was right. As upset as he was about the way things were turning out, he wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost her. He slid his shirt and jeans off letting them fall sloppily on the floor, and climbed into bed next to her. He carefully moved so that he was lying beside her and placed his hand on her stomach. He shut his eyes and let his head sink deeper into the pillow.

Misty must have taken a shower before going to bed as he could smell her vanilla bean soap that he loved. He leaned closer, letting his forehead rest against her shoulder blade.

"Ash?" she asked groggily turning onto her back to look at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered propping himself up on his elbow.

"It's okay…are you still mad at me?"

Ash shook his head as he leaned down to kiss her. Misty could taste the alcohol on his breath but decided to ignore it as his hand slid underneath the sweatshirt she was wearing.

He moved away a few minutes later as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"Mist, is this okay…for the baby?" he asked panting.

"Mmhmm," she nodded smiling, "But you have to be gentle." she sang.

He chuckled pressing his lips to her neck and shoulders, "I think I can handle that."


	8. Chapter 8

_It's amazing how quickly the seasons change in Kanto_, Misty thought to herself as her fur lined boots crunched up the leaves that scattered the sidewalk. _Two months ago I was sweating in a summer dress, now I'm wearing a pea coat and boots. _

The weather wasn't the only thing that had changed in the last two months. Misty herself had changed, her stomach was a lot bigger now and the baby was moving all the time. Her life had changed, she had run around mostly unknown before. Now, since the fiasco with Jordan, she was followed almost everywhere by paparazzi. She was trying to ignore them now as she walked down the street. Lastly, her relationship with Ash had changed. He was much more loving and attentive than he had been before. Initially she loved it, but lately she's been wondering what made him change. She knew she shouldn't mess with a good thing, at the same time though, she felt like she needed to know.

Thankfully, she looked up and saw Brock's breeding center just ahead. Her pace quickened as she reached the glass door and walked in. Smiling as the bell chimed and Brock's younger sister Susie walked out of the back room.

"Holy cow! You're huge!" the teenager squealed rushing over to place her hands on Misty's stomach.

"I sincerely hope you didn't just say that to a customer," Brock sighed as he walked into the room. He smiled when he saw Misty standing there, "Hey! How are you?"

"You're not going to scold her for calling me huge?" Misty smirked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, you are huge. Are you sure you're not having twins?" He joked kissing her forehead.

"Positive, this kid just eats like an entire football team," she laughed.

"Do you think that sort of thing is genetic?" Brock asked as their eyes met over Susie's head.

"That's sorta what I came to talk to you about…in private," she murmured glancing at the back room.

"Sure, Suze, do you mind?" he asked.

"Nope, I have to restock some shelves out here anyway," Susie grinned reaching behind the counter for a box.

Brock grabbed Misty's hand and led her to the back room, shutting and locking the door for good measure.

"What's up?" he asked leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need to ask you something…and I want you to be honest with me," she sat down on one of the folding chairs stacked against the wall, "No matter how much I won't want to hear it."

"Of course I'll be honest," Brock laughed a little.

"The night that Jordan announced the baby might be his…and Ash went out…you were with him, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he called me and told me to meet him at the bar."

"Did something happen there?"

Brock narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why do you ask that?"

Misty took a deep breath, "Ever since that night, Ash has been different. He's much more into the baby, and….me, for that matter…It's hard to describe, but I know it's different and I can't help but wonder why."

"Maybe he just decided to grow up," Brock supplied.

"If he did it's because you yelled at him, but I want to know why,"

"How do you know that I yelled at him?"

"Because he came home early for someone who walked out so angrily. And his personality did a complete 180. Now that I've confirmed that you were there, I know you must have talked to him. Please Brock, what made him change?"

Brock thought back to that night a few months ago. He remembered Ash drinking, he remembered talking about Misty and the baby. Then he remembered finding Ash at their table kissing the waitress and he sent him home, furious that his friend would do something so stupid. He knew better than to tell Misty about the kiss, Ash had come to him many times since then to reiterate that he didn't kiss her. Still, she deserved to know, especially since it did mean nothing. Though, Brock didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Nothing happened. He told me about how he'd been acting and why and I basically told him to quit being a baby. If he's changed, it's cuz he realized I was right."

Misty nodded slowly, "I guess that makes sense…I was just paranoid, all these hormones I guess."

Brock smiled, "Not much longer now huh?"

"Nope, just a little over 6 weeks."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah…and scared. I've never really had a mother for me to go off of. Just Delia, and that has been recent. I don't know what to do with a baby."

"I don't think first time mothers generally do," Brock laughed, "But it's not like you'll be alone. Delia, your sisters, May and I will all be glad to help out. And you'll have Ash."

She smiled softly about to make a crack about how helpful Ash would be when she thought again about what would happen if the baby was Jordan's. She'd been contemplating it for awhile now. Her greatest fear was that Ash would leave her. The corners of her mouth drooped and she felt the tears start rolling down her cheeks.

Brock frowned and moved forward to comfort her, "Come on Misty," he sighed figuring that he knew what she was upset about, "You know nothing is going to change right?"

Misty sobbed louder, burying her face in Brock's shoulder, "But it could! I've made a terrible mistake and there's nothing anyone can do to fix it!"

"Sh, there's nothing you could have done to prevent it. Nobody knew this would happen. You have to quit beating yourself up, that's exactly what I told Ash. He needed to stop being so childish and just take things as they come. You both are putting way too much pressure on who the father of the baby is."

Misty shut her eyes and pushed away from him, "Brock-"

"No! I'm not done!" he raised his voice slightly, "When we were younger I watched you with your little crush on him, never saying anything for fear that he'd reject you. Then for a year I watched him pine over you. He just stood back while you dated Jordan. Now, you two are finally together and you're throwing it all away!"

"Brock-" her voice was a little louder, but still drowned out by his rant.

"So what if this baby is Jordan's? Are you going to go back to him? Because you share a child are you going to suddenly find yourself in love with him? Don't lose Ash because of something so stupid!"

"Brock!" she shrieked finally getting his attention. He looked at her, all but doubled over as she clutched her stomach.

"Misty?" he reached forward to grab her arms.

"I-" she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "I think I'm having the baby…"

***

Ash hated being home all day. There was never anything on, and with Misty gone he had no one to talk to.

"Hmmm, soap opera or talk show?" he asked himself aloud. After switching back and forth between the two for a few minutes, he was glad to hear his cell phone ring.

"Hey, Brock what's up? Wanna come entertain me?" he laughed flipping his phone open.

"Um, Ash…I'm with Misty and she's…" Brock hesitated.

Ash sat straight up, "Is something wrong? With the baby?"

"No, I think she's in labor. We're on our way to the hospital now, meet us there."

"Yeah, I'm on my way out."

"Great, I'll let them know to look out for you."

"Brock?" Ash asked before Brock hung up, "What do I do? Do I call someone? Am I supposed to tell…Jordan?"

Brock sighed, "Ash, just get here and be with her, you can figure that stuff out later."

"Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall. He didn't give himself a moment to think as he rushed out to the car. Once inside though, he gripped the steering wheel tightly. She can't be in labor. It's too early, she wasn't due until the middle of January. He wasn't ready for this, they weren't ready to be parents.

Ash groaned loudly and slammed his fist down on the wheel. There was nothing he could do now, he just had to be there for her. He started the car and drove off towards the Viridian City Hospital.

***

"What?!" Misty shrieked her face turning white.

"It's actually really common in the last couple months of pregnancy." the nurse seemed to cower away from Misty's rapidly growing rage.

"Mist…" Ash said softly rubbing her shoulders as she gripped the arms of the wheelchair.

"Are you kidding me? I was in a lot of pain and now you're telling me it was false labor?"

Brock was hanging back against the door trying not to laugh at Misty's freak out. Ash was luckily behind her and didn't have to hide his smile.

"I can't do this, I barely made it through fake labor, I can't do the real thing."

"Come on, Mist. Plenty of women have done it before and plenty will do it after this. You're just scared." Ash reasoned.

"Of course I'm scared, stupid! And plenty of women have given birth, but I'm not going to be one of them!"

"What do you plan to do? Hold it in?" he laughed.

"Actually…" the nurse spoke up softly, "you could schedule a C-Section. A lot of women are doing it these days. The only thing is there's a surgery you have to recover from."

Misty pointed at the timid nurse, "That! That's what I want!" she exclaimed, "It's perfect, I can choose the baby's birthday…go to sleep pregnant and wake up with a baby!"

"Misty, you can't be serious!" Ash's jaw dropped, "You want our baby to be brought into the world by surgery?"

"Yes. That's the only way I'm having a baby."

"I think it's a little late to make those sorts of statements," Brock commented from his spot across the room.

Misty glared at him and stood out of the wheelchair, "Come on, let's schedule this thing!" she grabbed Ash's hand who gave Brock an odd look before being pulled out of the room.

***

January 12th. That was the day they picked to have their baby. So once again they had a little under 2 months to prepare for the arrival of a child.

Ash set the mug of hot cocoa in Misty's hands before sitting down next to her with his own.

"So…today was exciting…" she started.

"Yeah, I was terrified. You don't realize how unprepared you are for a child until you get told your girlfriend is in labor." Ash groaned.

"Tell me about it, and I was the one in labor," she hesitated, "Ash, you're not too upset about the C-Section are you?"

He sighed and set down his mug, "No, it was a shock at first, but all I'm concerned about is you. If it will make you happier then I'm cool."

"Good, cuz this is what I want."

He nodded, "Misty? Why were you with Brock?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"You told me that you were stopping by the gym then you were with Brock when you went into false labor."

"What are you trying to say? Am I not allowed to hang out with my friends without your permission?"

"That's not it. I just want to know why you lied to me."

"Because Brock and I were talking about your Christmas present and I didn't want you getting nosy."

He picked his drink back up and took a sip, "Okay, I won't ask anything else then."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, thankful that he believed her. The last thing she needed was for him to think she didn't trust him. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So now that you're not actually going to give birth, are you excited about the baby?" he asked wrapping his free arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm worried about the sort of mom I'll be but I am excited to meet him." she smiled.

"Him? I thought we weren't going to find out?"

"I didn't, I just think it's a boy, what do you think?"

He put his hand on her stomach, trying to feel the baby. "I dunno, I think it would be cool to have a boy but a girl would be nice too. With orange hair…"

"Dark hair," she corrected, "And brown eyes."

"Blue eyes," he laughed.

"It doesn't really matter, as long as it's healthy…and your's."

"Yeah…mine," he said softly putting his hand under her chin and tilting her face towards his. She leaned forward slightly, setting her cup on the table as he kissed her. Their stressful morning had been forgotten as he slid his arms behind her back tilting her onto the couch.

"You wanna go upstairs?" he asked a few minutes later.

"No!" she exclaimed pushing him away and sitting back up.

"Why not? Did I do something?"

"Haven't you read the baby books?" she questioned.

"Of course not! I don't read! You read the baby books and then tell me whatever it is I need to know."

"We can't have sex."

"We did yesterday…"

"I know but…in all the baby books it says that when you're past your due date sometimes it helps induce labor to have sex, and I'm trying to avoid labor. So until I have this baby, no sex."

His eyes widened as he mentally did the math, "But…that's months away and then you're not supposed to have sex for awhile after the baby is born. That's a really long time."

"I know, I don't want to take any chances," she smiled slightly as he frowned, "Don't worry, just because we can't have sex…doesn't mean we can't do other stuff."

"Other…stuff?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded grinning, "I can show you…if you want."

He leapt off the couch pulling her up with him, "Definitely."

***

"Misty?" Ash asked into the dark, "Are you asleep?"

"Yes," she answered as she stared at the wall.

"Since we know when you're having the baby…do we tell people? Like Mom and your sisters?"

"Yeah, of course!" she turned to look at him.

"And Brock and May too right?"

"Yeah…" Misty trailed off wondering what Ash was getting at.

"What about…Jordan…? Are we supposed to tell him? You know…in case…"

Misty groaned loudly turning her body away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it either, but I feel like we have to. I mean, it might be his baby and he might want to have a roll in it's life. He has a right to know about it."

She didn't say anything back. She knew that Ash was right, and she hated him for acting more mature about this than her. What she hadn't told him though was that she got a call from Jordan a few days after Ash's championship match. He told her that it wasn't fair of her to keep her pregnancy a secret from him. He did want to be part of the child's life if it was indeed his which means that they would have to have a paternity test done. She never thought her life would end up like this. Her first child was supposed to be an exciting time, not filled with such turmoil. She wished she was better at taking her birth control.

She sighed heavily, "We can call him afterward…if we need to. I don't want him there, just you."

He rested his forehead on her shoulder, "Okay, I just didn't want to decide anything without talking to you."

"Thanks…thanks for being so understanding about all of this," Misty rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, "We never got a chance to just be together and you're just so perfect."

"I'm not perfect," he sighed, "I just…I've lived with you, and I've lived without you. If I get my choice, I want to be with you. And if that means sucking up my pride and doing what's best for the situation….it's a small price to pay."

She smiled into the dark room as Ash leaned over and kissed her shoulders, "You know what we haven't done?"

"Huh?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow to face her.

"We haven't talked about any names, for the baby."

"We are a month and a half away from being parents and our baby doesn't even have a name, I think that's a form of child abuse," Ash joked.

"Stop it!" she giggled, "What names do you like?"

"Well, you're so sure that it's a boy so…I've always kinda liked the name Jake…or Owen."

Misty thought for a second, "Those are good…I like Dylan too."

"So Jake or Owen or Dylan?" he asked.

"Yeah…what about for a girl?"

Ash thought, folding his arms underneath his head, "I always thought if I had a girl…I'd name her after my mom."

She laughed and rested her head on his chest, "You, Ash Ketchum, are a complete mama's boy! But…" she sighed a little, "I always wanted to name my daughter after my mom…and yours."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, Delia's the only mother I've ever known."

"That's a weird sentence…it would make us, like, brother and sister…and that would make this wrong," he joked.

"Ew! Don't say that!" she shrieked playfully hitting him in the stomach.

He laughed grabbing her wrists as she sat up. They struggled for a few minutes before Ash pulled her against him and kissed her. He loosened his grip on her arms and placed his hands on her sides. They came apart slowly, their faces just an inch or so away from the other's.

"Mist," he sighed pecking her lips again, "I love you."

Misty hesitated, her breath growing shaky, "Ash-" she exhaled his name and broke away from his gaze.

"It's okay," he smiled, kissing her forehead, "Well, I'm exhausted, it's been a tough day."

She laughed softly as she lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Besides, little, Jake or Owen or Dylan or Delia needs all the sleep they can get." he chuckled shutting his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Misty watched as Ash stood up on the ladder fixing the lights on the trim of the house.

"Be careful!" She called up as she rubbed her gloved hands together.

"I think I can handle it," he said looking back at her.

"I know but…be careful…" She glanced around at the snow covered yard, it was a perfect Christmas Eve. There were soft flakes falling around them, all you could see in every direction was white.

"What are we bringing to Mom's?" Ash called back to her.

"I dunno…I figured drinks, cocoa and hot cider?" she thought, "Brock usually brings the fun eggnog, but I can't have that."

"Poor little Misty," Ash teased.

"If you're mean about it, I'll make a rule that you can't have anything I can't have!" She glared up at him.

"Don't do anything drastic!" He jumped down from the second to last rung on the ladder and went over to the house plugging in the remaining cord. As the house illuminated, he stood back admiring his work, "You should know by now that I only tease because I care."

"Yeah, still…" she was standing behind him speaking softly, "It sucks that there's so much I can't do and it's not really fair that you can."

"I didn't know it bothered you so much," he felt bad as he turned around, she was looking down digging her toe into the snow, "I can cut back or something…" he mumbled taking a step towards her.

"Oh, Ash…" she trailed off looking up with a sad smile, "You're so easy!" she laughed shoving a snowball in his face.

"Hey!" he yelled as she ran off and gathered more snow and flinging it at him.

The war was on, as the two of them laughed and ran through the front yard. Neither of them bothering to pack the snow before throwing it at the other. Ash, knowing that Misty wouldn't be able to run very fast, lost her in the backyard and set to work creating a huge snowball. As it was perfected he ran towards the front, looking for his victim.

Misty's eyes widened and she began to back away as she saw him coming towards her. Luckily for her, Ash slid on the walkway and fell backwards into the snow his snowball landing in his lap.

Misty rushed over and collapsed onto her knees next to him, laughing. Ash glared at her for a second then his face broke into a smile.

"Ow!" he exclaimed laughing with Misty. He stood and reached his hands down to help her up.

"Are you okay?" She asked kissing his cheek.

He sighed exaggeratedly, "I think I'll be alright…"

She smiled, "Would this help?" she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Ash rolled his eyes upward and thought, "It helped a little…but I might need a little more."

Misty giggled, "Oh, really?" she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they separated, Ash smiled, "Yep, all better!" she laughed as he walked back toward the house.

***

Misty stood in the kitchen at the Ketchum household stirring a bowl of pasta salad. Delia and Gary's older sister May were behind her, each working on their own dish. She could hear Ash, Prof Oak and Gary all shouting and laughing in the living room. Christmas Eve at Ash's childhood home has always been the same, the Oaks came over in the afternoon to help and chat. Now that Gary was assistant to a professor in another region, he and Ash didn't see each other as often and spent the entire afternoon talking.

She reached her hands down to rub her stomach. The baby moved a lot more now, especially when she stopped moving. Misty pressed her fingers into the bottom of her bump and winced.

"Misty?" May asked looking at her curiously, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" she looked up blankly at the older women, "Oh! Yeah I'm fine, just…Braxton Hicks."

Delia nodded knowledgably, "I had those a lot when I was pregnant with Ash."

"Are they frequent? I thought it was just a once thing," May inquired turning to Delia.

"They happen more than once, but they're pretty random. That's how you can tell the difference. Labor pains come in waves and get stronger as they go, and Braxton Hicks are just one and the pain varies."

Misty let her hands drop and went back to her potato salad.

"It looks awfully domestic in here!" Gary announced from the doorway, "The little women cooking for their men."

"Shut up Gary!" May snapped, "the only couple here is Misty and Ash. So who exactly is your 'little woman'?"

Gary glanced around the room, then stepped over next to Delia, "Delia has always loved me! She's making my dinner."

May rolled her eyes and went back to her dish as Ash walked in behind Gary.

"Hey," he smiled using his finger to scoop some of the potato salad.

"Don't do that! No one wants your germs in their food," Misty slapped his hand as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You guys are so cute!" May squealed as Gary scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out, "You're just jealous you don't have anyone!" she hit his stomach making him laugh.

"Welcome to my family," Ash whispered in Misty's ear as she giggled.

"I'm here!" Brock called from the living room as he shut the door behind him.

Gary and Ash exchanged a glance and ran out of the kitchen and the loud conversation started back up.

Delia and May were talking and laughing with each other and Misty tried to pay attention but she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen again.

"Excuse me," she whispered walking upstairs and to the bathroom.

Ash looked up as his mother and May brought out the snack food.

"So, Brock," Gary started grabbing a handful of seasoned cashews, "How does it feel to know that Ash is settling down while you're still girlfriend-less?"

Brock laughed, "It is a little weird…"

"It's very weird. I always thought you'd be the one to knock up some girl."

"Some girl?" Ash smirked.

"You're right, this is Misty. Raise your hand if you're surprised!" he chuckled as everyone else joined in, until they heard a scream from upstairs.

Ash didn't even pause to figure out who wasn't in the room before he bolted for the stairway. Misty was standing in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face.

"Mist? What's wrong?" he asked struggling to remain calm.

"I'm in labor!" she wailed through her tears.

"That's impossible," he shook his head.

"No it's not, Ash," Misty snapped, "I thought I was just having Braxton Hicks pains again until your mom said that they weren't consistent."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I've been in labor for the last 3 hours!"

"What? How can you be sure?"

"I just said! I have had consistent waves of pain for the last three hours,"

"But that could just be false labor right?"

"My water just broke," she pointed to the puddle of water at her feet.

"Oh my god…" Ash mumbled, then reached forward as Misty doubled over in pain, "Oh god…alright then…we're on our way to the hospital!" he wrapped an arm around her waist, "You can walk right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just hurts….oh! This wasn't supposed to happen!" she sobbed.

"I know, we're just going to have to make the best of it," he helped her down the stairs and out to car, ignoring the stares from everyone in the living room. As soon as he made sure she was fine, he ran back in, "Misty's in labor…I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed.

"What do you need?" Prof Oak asked.

"I don't know…I…a bag! We were supposed to have a bag of clothes, for the baby and for Misty and stuff like that but we didn't make one yet because we didn't expect…"

"I'll go to your house and get a bag together for her, anything else?" Delia asked walking over to the closet.

"Uh…can someone call her sisters, and tell them to come to the hospital…I think that's it…" he started back toward the door as everyone began to rush for their coats and car keys, "Oh! Brock! Do you think-" he was interrupted by the sound of a car horn. Ash glanced out the open front door and saw Misty sticking her head out the window.

"Hello! This baby isn't casually suggesting that it would like to come out!" she yelled.

Brock chuckled as Ash turned back to him, "Brock…call Jordan…let him know, and tell him to meet us there"

"Are you sure?" Brock asked.

"No, but it seems like the right thing…" he shrugged before running to the car and taking off.

***

10 hours later, Ash walked out into the waiting room where everyone had set up camp, and collapsed in one of the chairs. May and Gary were slumped next to each other, fast asleep. Brock, Daisy, Delia, and Prof Oak had started a game of Screw Your Neighbor and Jordan sat flipping through a magazine.

Delia was the first to notice him, "Ash?" she asked, smiling at the sight of him in the gown they gave him to wear in the delivery room.

"I just watched Misty give birth," he announced.

"And?" she urged him to continue while Brock hit Gary and May in the legs to wake them up.

"It was really gross,"

"Uh huh…"

He held up his right hand, "I think she broke my fingers," he mumbled studying them.

"Ash!" Gary groaned sleepily, "We don't care about your damn fingers or scarred mind, how's the baby?"

His face broke into a grin. "She's perfect."

"It's a girl?" Delia squealed jumping up.

Ash nodded, still smiling, "She has Misty's eyes and I dunno…she just looks like a baby…"

The mood shifted a little, the same question on everyone's mind but no one wanted to ask.

"But," Ash started getting the attention back, "I think she has her grandmother's hair."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Brock laughed, "Can we see her?"

"Uh huh, you just…I can't tell you what her name is, at least not until Misty wakes up and I tell her…"he trailed off.

"You named her while Misty was asleep?" Gary asked.

"The nurse brought in the birth certificate and I just…I don't know, I'm running on adrenaline."

Everyone except Jordan got up to follow Ash to the nursery to see the baby. No one even noticed right away that he wasn't there.

***

Misty opened her eyes slowly and saw Ash sitting in the armchair next to the bed cradling the baby, the same sight she fell asleep to.

"Have you moved at all?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah," he smiled at her, "I went out to tell everyone about her."

"Did they see her?"

Ash nodded and went to sit next to her on the bed handing the baby to Misty, "Mom thinks she looks exactly like me, but I think that's just what newborns look like."

Misty studied her daughter's sleeping face, searching for some similarity between her and Ash, or even Jordan. The only indication she could find was that she shared the same reddish brown hair as Delia, but that could easily be explained with her side of the family.

"What are we going to call you?" she asked the infant in her arms.

Ash cleared his throat next to her, "I picked a name for her."

"Oh? You thought of a name? What is it?"

"No…I mean…I picked her name, and filled out the birth certificate…"

Misty shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't care if you lost a bet…so help me god if my child's name is Brock…"

"It's not!" he exclaimed holding up his hands in surrender, "I promise."

"So, what did you name her?"

"Misty, say hello to Aurora Dee Ketchum," he whispered stroking the baby's soft hair.

"Aurora Dee…" she tried the name out, "I like it, good job."

He smiled, "I've been calling her Rory, no one in this family has more than two syllables."

Misty laughed and rested her head on Ash's shoulder, they had been through a lot in the last eight months. Yet, she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else right now, "Ash?" she murmered, "I love you."

He smiled slowly, even though she couldn't see it and leaned his head against hers.

"Marry me," she blurted out without thinking.

He didn't answer right away then she felt his head shake against her hair, "No," he said.

"No? Why not?"

"Before Christmas, I went shopping…I think I went to five different jewelry stores. I had plans to propose to you but, then I started thinking. We never really dated, even before the accident we had to do everything in secret and then this time you were pregnant and I think…I think it would be better if we spent some time just being us, you know dinner, movies," he stretched his legs out, pointing his toes, "besides, you got to ask last time."

She laughed and grabbed his chin in her hands, turning his face towards her and kissed him, "Now, you need to go home. Let the nurses take care of Rory, go to sleep, eat something. Then come back and visit me."

"I'm fine here," he smiled standing up with Rory, "If you're tired go back to sleep, I don't even want to talk about where the baby came out of."

Misty giggled, "No, go for you. We'll be home soon enough and you'll wish for the days when we were still at the hospital. It will make me happy for you to go home."

"Your mom is trying to get rid of us," he whispered to the baby, "Alright, we'll go, but you'll be lonely without us so I'll come back in a couple hours."

"I can't wait," she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Bye Mom," he said in a baby voice waving Rory's tiny hand. Misty laughed sinking further into her pillows as he left the room.

Ash rocked Rory slowly as he walked down the halls. He still couldn't believe he was a dad, it was an odd feeling to know that every decision he made from now on would affect his tiny daughter. As he reached the door to the nursery, he saw Jordan standing in front of the window. He ignored him as he opened the door and was greeted by a nurse.

"I'm being kicked out and sent home," Ash smiled halfheartedly handing Rory to the older woman.

"Oh, don't sound so down, it's a good thing. You and Mom need all the rest you can get before this little one goes home," the nurse smiled.

"That's what Misty said too, I just…I don't want to miss a single second."

"You're too sweet, not a lot of dads are as eager to care for a baby as you," Ash smiled proudly as she held Rory close, "Go home and rest, we'll take good care of her."

He started to walk away then stopped and turned on his heel and went over by Jordan.

"You came to see her?" he asked.

Jordan was startled but recovered quickly, "Yeah…I didn't when you first came out, I figured I should let you and your family…"

Ash nodded and pointed to the plastic crib Rory was placed in, "She's cute right?"

Jordan smiled, "Yeah, she is. She looks like Misty."

"Really? I just think she looks like a newborn."

The two men laughed a little, then Jordan's expression turned serious, "Listen, Ash, I'm sorry."

"For what? This whole thing wasn't anyone's fault. Misty and I are still going to have the paternity test done, you know, just in case."

"Don't worry about it, I don't think there's a doubt in anyone's mind that she's yours," he sighed, "I meant that I'm sorry for starting things back up with Misty after her accident. I didn't even think that you two might have…"

Ash smiled slightly, "No one did, apparently Mist and I are really good at keeping a secret. Wait, how did you know?"

"Everyone told me, while we were in the waiting room. I can't even imagine how you must have felt. I mean your wife was in that hospital room not able to remember anything about your relationship and I just swooped in and took her. I can't believe you didn't punch me. I would have punched me,"

"You didn't do anything wrong, I mean I was mad at first, but it's not like you knew the story and still went after her," they fell into silence both staring at the baby, "Jordan, you know that Misty and I…nothing happened before you guys broke up. I mean, she didn't even know about us until after. I just don't want you to think that she…" Ash stopped himself, thinking that it probably wasn't best to use the word 'unfaithful'

"I know, I think I always knew…I was just embarrassed and hurt about being left at the alter." he sighed, "But, I'm not anymore."

"You're not?"

"Nah, I mean, does it suck? Yes…but…I've seen her with you and, I don't think I could have made her that happy."

"Thanks," Ash mumbled not quite sure what to say when your girlfriend's ex says something like that.

"Go home," Jordan smiled, "And don't worry about the paternity test, but if you guys still choose to do it, don't tell me the results. The way I see it, either way she's yours."

Ash watched him incredulously as he walked away, waving behind him. Then he glanced one more time at Rory sleeping before he went towards the elevator.

**Epilogue**

*3 years later*

"Are you guys ready? We have to go soon," Misty called as she walked down the stairs putting her earring on. She paused as she reached the doorway of the living room and smiled.

Ash, in his dress shirt and slacks, was sleeping on the couch with Rory fast asleep curled up on his back. Misty marveled in the fact that Rory looked more and more like Ash everyday. She reached down and lifted her daughter up before gently shaking Ash.

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, stretching his arms over his head, "Hey…how long was I out?"

"I dunno, I was upstairs," she shifted Rory in her arms, "Rory, wake up," she sang stroking the toddler's back. Rory shut her eyes tightly, moaning and burying her head deeper into Misty's shoulder.

"Rory," Ash laughed gently tickling her sides as she tried to stay asleep, "Come on," he took her from Misty and set her on her feet, "you have to go get your backpack so that you're ready to go to Grandma's."

"No," she said in her small voice.

"Yes, you were excited about it yesterday now go," when Rory didn't move he knelt down to her level, "remember, today's a very important day and Mom needs you to be on your best behavior or she'll go crazy," Ash widened his eyes to make his point as Rory giggled and ran upstairs.

"I will not go crazy," Misty protested.

"If you ask me, I think you're already crazy," he smiled taking a step towards her.

"If I'm so crazy why are you still with me?"

"I like crazy," he leaned forward kissing her. As his fingers found their way to her sides, he wondered how long Rory would take upstairs and how quick they could be.

"Ew!" Rory laughed covering her eyes in the doorway, "Don't kiss!"

Ash and Misty stood, their faces just an inch apart, "Remember when she couldn't talk?" he asked laughing.

"You, Missy!" Ash exclaimed lifting her up and over his shoulder, "You just ruined something that could have ended very well for me!"

"Daddy, stop!" she shrieked with laughter.

"We'll be in the car!" he called back to Misty as she laughed.

***

She was a vision, a breath taking beauty. She looked heavenly in her flowing white gown as she walked towards him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her or wipe the grin off of his face. It wasn't a huge dress; it was simple and elegant, plain white with just a little bit of lace. A halter top kept her looking sexy while the long veil made it more appropriate. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and he could just barely see the blues in her eyes through the thin white lace.

This time, it wasn't a daydream.

Ash stood under an arch of honeysuckle as Misty walked slowly towards him. 5 years to the day of their secret wedding, Ash and Misty were getting married again. On Prof Oak's plantation with their closest friends and family as witnesses.

The vows seemed to drag on forever as he eagerly awaited the 'pronounced man and wife' part. When it did come, he couldn't lift the veil off her face fast enough.

"Finally," he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

They both smiled as they heard Rory squeal, "Don't kiss!" and the crowd start to laugh.

Ash held his arms out to their daughter and lifted her up, "Well Aurora Dee, are you ready to party?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

"You heard the girl, to the party!" he laughed, wrapping his free arm around his bride's waist.

"Congrats," Gary smiled, kissing Misty on the cheek.

"Thanks, I'm glad you could make it," Ash smiled.

"Well, I had to forgo bringing a date, mind if I steal yours?" Gary joked.

"Any day but today," he laughed.

"Fair enough, I really wanted Rory anyway," he held his hands out and Rory went to him, "I think it's an open bar, name your poison."

"Gary! Do not give my daughter any alcohol!" Misty shouted after him.

Ash grabbed Misty's hand and spun her towards him, "So, Mrs. Ketchum. It's a beautiful night, we are finally married, and our daughter is staying at Mom's, what's the plan?"

Misty bit her lip and rolled her eyes upward in thought, "Well, there's one thing we haven't really been able to do since Rory was born."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I am going to get a good night's sleep."

"What?" his face fell.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home and take off this dress that I can barely breathe in and just sleep."

He stared at her, narrowing his eyes, "No…I'm going to take that dress off of you because we're having sex tonight, a lot of sex, that's what we haven't done since having a three year old."

She kissed his cheek, "Whatever you say, darling. Besides, we had to have sex at least once since Rory was born," Misty hinted placing her hands on her stomach.

He smiled hugging her against him, putting his hands over hers, "Very true. When do we get to start telling people?"

"Another month and we're through the first trimester. That's usually when you announce it."

"How do you thing Rory will take it?"

They both looked over at the dance floor where Brock and Gary were fawning over the toddler. As the only child that any of them had, she was spoiled by everyone.

"I'm worried that she'll be upset, she's been the only kid for so long and a new baby is exciting, she won't be the center of attention," Misty sighed.

"I don't think things will change too much for her, remember, she'll be a big sister it will make her feel like a grown up. I think she'll still get all the attention, just in a different way."

"I hope you're right," she murmured leaning her head back against his chest.

"Hey! Mr. And Mrs. Ketchum!" Their attention was brought back to the festivities in front of them by Brock's voice, "Do you mind joining us? No one can have cake until you cut it."

"I bet Ash is planning on keeping it all for himself," Gary joked causing them to laugh.

"Damn, they're onto me," Ash whispered as he laced his fingers between Misty's. She giggled, leaning down to take off her heels and they rushed toward their friends.

The End

A/N: There you have it, the finale of the fic. It finally got the happy ending that I had to struggle not to write when I created the prelude to this.

Thanks so much to EVERYONE who read, commented, reviewed (good or bad), or anything. I greatly appreciate all of you.


End file.
